Breadstix
by ButterflyAlley
Summary: The air around our bodies stilled and the weight of his stare locked me in place. My body moved despite me, inching closer until his arm lifted to meet my chin. Slowly, I let myself realize the situation. I was a straw hat pirate, I was never going to see my home again, and I was giving myself to Roronoa Zoro. ZoroxOC
1. A Melon in the Hot Sun!

**Excerpt:**

 **The air around our bodies stilled and the weight of his stare locked me in place. My body moved despite me, inching closer until his arm lifted to meet my chin. Slowly, I let myself realize the situation. I was a straw hat pirate, I was never going to see my home again, and I was giving myself to Roronoa Zoro.**

 ** _Chapter One: A Melon in the Hot Sun; No one must see you here!_**

Sunlight flooded the streets with a content, and almost cheerful bath of warm air. Villagers chatted and shopped through the bizarre lazily and without care. Her gaze lulled between people watching and the chores she just couldn't seem to finish. A pink cloth, rough and faded from over use, practically moved itself under the absent minded girl's hand. Her mind left the humid street for a memory that revitalized her bones.

 _ **"You're going to kill yourself like that."**_

 _ **A deep and heavy voice entered the air and left her almost paralyzed in its wake. She so wanted to turn and see the what kind of man sounded so powerful with such a simple sentence, but her body continued to betray her.**_

 _ **"E..Excuse me?" She managed to practically squeak out, but when a man with green moss hair came from behind her, he didn't bother repeating himself. A hand came out to the girl whose legs were half buried and shaking in the hot sand. Emi had collapsed moments before under the weight of her boxed cargo. When her fingers barely touched his outstretched hand he took them with a strength that shot through her entire body, and before she could react she was standing before him.**_

 _ **"What are these boxes for anyway?" He shrugged, turning his head away the moment she met his eyes.**_

 _ **"They're today's fruit delivery for my father's restaurant, I was sent to the port to get them but over estimated my ability to carry them over the sand." She was still hesitant but the air around the man was calming, comforting even. Like the power behind his eyes shined with a pure loyalty that was impossible to mistrust.**_

 _ **"Hn. Which way?" Without asking, the man scooped the entire stack on one of his shoulders.**_

"Emi? Are you done cleaning that table yet?." The frail and gentle sound almost didn't pull her from her befuddled memories. "Emi, dear?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, my mind is somewhere else." She blushed, hoping her father didn't have the ability to read minds. The brunette moved her tall frame from against the outside table and took a red, cotton table dressing from the small white-haired man.

"No doubt thinking of that man from earlier." An overly muscular man, only describable as monstrous, bellowed from behind two half swinging doors in the back of the room. On the front of a normal building, over a large window that displayed the restaurant perfectly, hung a sign that read Ueda's Dumplings and Primary Care. Inside a glass door with hours of operation printed on it lived the entire universe Of Emi Ueda.

"Oh, Mamoru she's growing to be a woman now, you can't hide her from the adventures of your past." A wise man of only 5 feet with a long white beard and fingers that hinted at a life of medical procedures and dumpling frying chuckled.

Mamoru let out a low, "Gruff" and continued to chop veggies inside a small kitchen that was half lined with medical supplies and produce. "She's YOUR daughter, you should be more worried. I was a pirate once, and they're only after one thing." A timer dinged from the corner of the kitchen and signaled the completion of steaming rice. The large man flipped the rice into an impossibly large wok with ease all while humming a tune he couldn't remember hearing. As the busy staff worked through the early dinner rush Emi served her regulars with a distracted and insincere smile. A fog stood between her and her work, a green mossy fog.

 _ **"Uhm, just into the village down market street. I work at Ueda's." She waited for him to start, not wanting to make the first move, but as time dragged on a redness appeared on the strong man's face, although he did try to hide it.**_

 _ **"I don't know where the village is. I'm not from here."**_

 _ **"Oh! I'm so sorry! Follow me." She bounced forward and brushed passed him toward her destination.**_

 _ **"Thanks."**_

 _ **"Yeah, sure. No, Thank you!" As they walked in silence Emi was going crazy.**_

 ** _He isn't from around here?_**

 ** _She thought anxiously, jumping to the worst conclusion again_** ** _._**

 ** _Is he a marine? No. Not with those clothes, and even if he was, a marine wouldn't be helping a waitress. Is he a pirate?! Surely a pirate is even less likely to help a lady in need. He'd have just taken the fruit, or worse, taken me._**

 _ **As if reading her mind he spoke all at once.**_

 _ **"I'm here with my crew. I got separated from them after they went in search of supplies." She didn't turn to look at him and he didn't check to make sure she had heard his confession. But she did and he added quickly, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."**_

 ** _He is a pirate? Oh my god! I can't walk back into my father's restaurant with a PIRATE! Mamoru will kill me! I'll never hear the end of it! Oh. My. GOD! What if he's going to kidnap me and take me to his ship and I'll be his slave! Well at least he's not bad loo— OH MY GOD HOW COULD I THINK THAT HE'S A DANGEROUS PIRATE._**

"Emi?" A familiar voice rang out, and shook her a little from the fog in her mind. A table of older gentlemen, the town scholars, sat awaiting their tea.

"Oh. I am so sorry Mr. Kazuo, Sir, let me get that for you!" She poured tea around the table of men, a mixture of them displeased, concerned and completely uninterested. Yamauchi Kazuo was the same age as her father, but like most men his children were much older than her. He sat inquisitively as he watched the normally level headed girl spill tea, forget orders and fall entranced all together.

"Emi, where is your head today?"

"Oh, uh, no where Kazuo, sir." She lied through her teeth while her cheeks flushed at the thought of anyone knowing she couldn't stop thinking of that mysterious pirate.

"She's enamored with some damned pirate. Helped her with some groceries today. If you ask me he was casing the place out. I wouldn't let her go anywhere today Ueda-old man." His loud and mountainous voice bellowed through the small restaurant and Emi froze in her place, mortified.

"A pirate you say? in Shouichi? Was he violent, Emi?" The whole shop was stopped and staring at the brunette, who apparently didn't do well under stress, standing still and hoping to become invisible.

"YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS BY STANDING STILL EMMIIIIIII! WE CAN STILL SEE YOU!" Mamoru, of course.

"I…I….Uh, well I didn't spend that much time with him…." Her mind drifted back to his face.

 _ **"Hello? Are you okay? These are kind of heavy and I don't know where I'm going."**_

 ** _I'm stopped, oh I'm stopped I can't move. I can't move and there's a pirate here and oh my god. OOOOh my god. Think, Emi. Do I stop drop and roll? No that's fire, though this man is HAWT. Oh my GOD! This again?! Why can't I control myself. Control myself— moving. Right. Ugh, uh… Say something, anything, play it cool._**

 _ **"Did you know that armadillos are the only animal other than humans that can contract lepersy?"**_

 ** _WHAT THE FUCKING GAWD WAS THAT? I have no chill. That's it he's going to chop me to pieces with those swords. Sword….S? He has two, why would he have two?_**

 _ **"Uh, that's cool, I guess. Where am I going?"**_

 _ **"Oh yeah! This way, just around this corner, when we get inside I insist you let me repay your kindness. You must be hungry for something fresh after being at sea, I'm Emi by the way."**_

 ** _HUH-CHA! So smooth. I'm a master of social graces, but why did I invite him to stay?!_**

 _ **They reached the door of the small shop and Emi entered first, taking watch.  
No ones here… perfect.**_

 _ **"My name is Roronoa Zoro. Thanks for the offer but I really have to find my friends." Emi was relieved he'd be leaving quickly. "Uh, Can I put these down somewhere?"  
"Yes! Here, please! I'm so sorry you have to be leaving now, come back with your friends later, byebye!" And with that she practicality threw the muscular Pirate into the streets. She slammed herself against the door afterward and let a quick breath of relief slip through her pursed lips.**_

 _ **"Oh, hello Emi! Who was that man?" Emi's father bounced from the shadowed dining room and Emi jumped a thousand feet in the air, squeaking as she landed.**_

 _ **"Father! That uh, that is.. WAS.. uh."**_

 _"Roronoa Zoro… Pirate hunter turned Straw Hat pirate? In our village? I don't think so." Mamoru cut off her story, and pulled a few folded up wanted posters from his apron pocket._

"I don't think he is any trouble though. I mean he did stop and help me with the boxes and I didn't even ask. He said he crew was here as well. I invited them back here so they may come back around and you can all see for yourselves."

"YOU INVITED THEM BACK HEEEEEREE? EMI HAVE YOU LEARNED NOOOOOTHING FROM MY TALKS?! A crew with a combined bounty of millions of berries aren't good people!" The giant man grew even larger with each word, earning the vacation of several weak heart-ed restaurant patrons. As their screams faded in the distance, Ueda Tadao spoke on his daughters behalf.

"Oh Mamoru, I think it'll be fine. I can't stump my business by not catering to pirates now, can I? I'd go broke! Plus I'd be out one amazing cook if I discriminated against pirates!"

"Tadao, you shouldn't take them too lightly. There are very dangerous pirates out there on the grand line. We are lucky that our little island is off course to most, but that just means the pirates went out of their way to make it here. They must have a reason." Kazuo stood, eliciting the rest of the scholars to join him. "We cannot simply turn the other way when these insane criminals enter our town. We must alert the Marines."

Emi wanted to speak out in defense of the kind man who helped her, but didn't even know him or his friends. She chose instead to step into the kitchen, and let out another breath. Her thoughts raced, and her body made a split second decision. That decision moved her body before she really knew where she was going, but in that instant she knew she had to warn him. When no one was looking she darted from the back door and left her apron on the hook. The warmth and light was leaving the plaza as colder air and darkness set in, making everyone's movements deliberate and urgent.

A force pulled her quickly to the harbor, hoping to catch him before the Scholars had time to reach their transponder snail. Sand replaced hard ground and her pace slowed. She silently cursed her inability to run on the loose sediment even after living her whole life on the island. In the distance a sunflower appeared on the head of a ship, a jolly roger with a straw hat decorated the mast.

 **This must be it, the only pirate ship on the whole island.**

When she confirmed her target, an energy erupted inside her legs that allowed her to move faster, and soon she was within yelling distance to the ship. She inched a little closer to be more discreet, but then she stopped, not knowing where to go from here.

 ** _Do I just yell up there like an idiot? I don't even know these people! They could be really bad news. That flag looks awful cute though, can pirate flags be cute? Well, I guess I should do something.. Maybe knock? No, that's ridiculous, they'd never hear me up there!_**

"Oh, Its you. What do you want?" The thick and somehow soothing voice rained down upon her, filling her ears again and causing a certain feeling to drift up Emi's body. For a moment she forgot why she came. "Is there something wrong with you, girl?" She could have sworn she saw his eyes dart away from her and a redness color his cheeks. Heaving breaths came from her as she tried to remember why she had just run all the way here, while also trying to regain the ability to speak.

"Our elders, they're calling the Marines." Her breathing was slowing, but she couldn't talk very loudly.

"What?"

 ** _Shit, he can't hear me._**

"Our town elders- are trying to call the MARINES!" Emi pushed the last of her air out with that word, making sure that at least part of the message reached the ears of the peculiar Swordsmen.

"Marines? Climb the ladder so we can talk." He threw her a long rope ladder over the edge of the tall ship. Her heart sank at the idea but knew it was important to complete her mission. Adjusting the soul of her sandals onto the rope, her fingers tightly wound through the rungs, hoisting her body slowly toward the top. Something about the new experience excited her, reminding her of her absent mother.

"Mamoru, our cook told the elders you were here and now they're going to tell the Marines! You have to leave!" Her voice cracked as she began to tear up, she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her, and a tear fell down her cheek.

 ** _Oh my god, why am I crying. These are pirates! They're always being chased by the Marines!_**

Her thoughts played in her head as she jumped into the ship, but they settled on the real reason she was upset.

 ** _I don't want them to leave. But why? I don't even know them! I haven't met them, except for him. And yes he's pretty but why do I care? Lots of pretty boys come through our island._**

 ** _Did I really just have that thought process?_**

"Huh, well that sucks. My crew is still gone and even still we can't leave until our log post calibrates to the next island. I guess we'll just have to fight. Thanks for the heads up." His calm demeanor scared her and before she knew, she was yelling.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! MARINES ARE COMING! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" For the millionth time that day her face was hot and red **.**

"Eh, this isn't the first time we've had a run in with the marines and it won't be the last. My crew can all handle themselves pretty well. But shouldn't you go before the military mistakes you for one of us? Wouldn't want you to get into any trouble for helping us." Zoro lowered his face as he spoke and the girl blinked twice.  
"Oh yeah! I really shouldn't be here, oh, wow! This was dumb, anyway thanks again for the help earlier I'll just be go—" **SPHINK**

"Get DOWN!" Zoro yelled as he deflected another incoming bullet and Emi squealed as she hit the deck. The air rushed out of her lungs, pain took over her and momentarily everything went black. Fading back into reality she heard shouting from off ship.

"Surrender Roronoa Zoro of the STRAW HAT PIRATES, we have you and your crew mate surrounded!" It was the Marines.

 ** _How did they get here so fast? They must have been on the island. Am I shot? There is a fire in my leg but everything is so numb. I can't move to see, I'm scared. But what is this emotion? Excitement? I must… get… up…._**

Emi tried to reach her leg, but her limbs were paralyzed and heavy like the weight of a thousand gallons of sea water crushing down on her.

 ** _I've been shot! I've been shot?! What do I do? I'm tired, do I sleep? NO! Don't sleep, stay awake, stay awake. Okay let's try to sit up._**

Pushing off the deck, and momentarily making progress, another bullet zipped past her long hair, cutting off a chunk and sending the terrified waitress back onto the deck.

 ** _Okay, no sitting up. I guess I just wait then, where's Zoro? I'm really sleepy, maybe I should just rest to regain my strength, that's it. Just a second._**

"Hey girl, Emi, was it? Are you okay? Wake up, say something!" Bullets gleamed off his blade and back at the marines firing them. This girl who had come to warn him had been shot and accused of being a pirate, he didn't know what to do so he just kept fighting. Hoping the crew would come back and Chopper could fix her up. Soon he jumped over the side of the ship and landed inches from a marksman. Slashing at his stomach with the back of his blade, the man doubled over, leaving Zoro a perfect spot to knock him out.

Zoro counted 25 Marines; 15 with guns, and 10 with swords. Easily he weeded through the men, knocking them out or sending them running. After a moment they were all gone, and he took a moment to reassess the situation. No more Marines seemed to be hiding in the distance and there was a bleeding girl on his ship. He ran up the ladder to where she laid, blood oozing from her wound and obviously passed out.

 ** _If I wait for Chopper she may die, but if I take her into the village they'll be certain I did this. That doesn't matter, I have to get her help._**

Zoro leapt once more from the railing of the ship with the girl cradled to his chest and ran full speed in the direction of the village. Remembering, miraculously, the path he had taken earlier that day. Every so often he'd steal a glimpse at the pile of brown hair and red blood, who actively lost color in her face every second.

 ** _Wow, She's beautiful._**

 ** _What._**

He almost stumbled as he ran at this thought. It had been years since he had that thought about a woman. So much of his energy went into training, and usually the only women he saw were Nami and Robin and while they weren't ugly by any means, he had no interest in them sexually. Soon he reached the familiar store front of the girl's family. He entered with a rush and heard a scream and dishes crashing when the occupants of the restaurant saw her body.

"The Marines attacked our ship while Emi was trying to warn us. She needs help but I don't know where to go. She told me this was her family's place, is that true?" Zoro coughed, but held her tightly to himself.

"Yes, it's true, hurry into the infirmary." Tadao kept his calm and rushed into the adjacent room before the moss headed man. Throwing on the lights, he prepared his work space from the cabinets of the sterile room. Zoro wanted to ask why in God's name they had a Doctor's office inside their restaraunt, but didn't want to risk distracting him. He laid Emi down on the metal table, but found himself inexplicably pulled to this girl. He didn't move as much as an inch from her, even knowing she was surrounded by family. His hand found hers and didn't leave, didn't even move for the duration of the emergency surgery.

Tadao noticed the man's proximity to his daughter, and even though normally he'd be concerned, there was no time. He went to work on her leg, removing the bullet carefully and sewing the wound fastidiously. _Why isn't this healing?_ He thought nervously, but when the last stitch was knotted and the string cut, he finally let himself breathe.

"You said the Marines did this? That fool Kazuo." His voice was strained under the stress and almost hour long procedure. "You're Roronoa Zoro correct? Of the Straw Hat pirates?" He threw the bloody tools into a sink and stumbled but caught himself on the counter. "I just don't have the stamina I used to, but when you see your family, your daughter like this, you aren't thinking of yourself."

"Your daughter? And yes she came to my ship to warn us about the Marines, as she was leaving they attacked and shot first before asking any questions. I am Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Hat Crew. My friends are somewhere in this village, I'm guessing in their own kind of trouble." Realizing he was still holding her hand, he tucked it under the blanket and stood back. "How did you know how to do that? Are you a doctor?"

Tadao sighed, "Yes, I was only a doctor for years until my wife left for the seas, that day I opened up this restaurant to provide a safe place and home for Emi. You should go find your crew, Emi will be safe here with me and I appreciate you rushing her here, but they mustn't see you together. I'm hoping it isn't too late for that." Zoro nodded and went for the door, he pushed it open but a small voice stopped him.

"Zoro, Are you there?" It was muffled and horse, and Emi never stirred from her drug induced slumber. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, but Tadao nodded.

"Yes, Emi I'm here."

"Good, thank you for saving my life, ureshii."

Zoro reddened and quickly hid his face from Tadao, but the old man only chuckled when loud snores erupted from the small framed woman. He passed through the door finally and found himself in a completely unknown part of town.

 ** _Now where is everyone?_**


	2. TAKE HER ZORO!

_**Chapter Two: Take her Zoro!**_

The tall, muscular man navigated the twists of the city and to a passerby he seemed to master each turn, deliberate and swift.

 ** _Shit. Shitshitshit. Where did the shore go?_**

Turning past an almost familiar looking corner, his eyes danced around the window of Ueda's restaurant and clinic. The sight of the sign sent him into a fit of annoyance and a slight rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH, WHERE AM I GOOOOING?!" His hands sprang to his rough face, pulling his skin with a force that relieved only a little of the tension in his fingers.

"Zoro, are you back here again?" An old and hunched frame peaked out of the door, Zoro's shoulders fell with an angry sigh. He had meant to find his crew before the Marines, but there wasn't the usual crashing or screaming that made them easy to spot.

 ** _Maybe that means they haven't been spotted._**

Ueda Tadao smirked at the man that had saved his daughter's life hours before, but couldn't find his way around the small town. Allowing himself to laugh when the intimidating swordsman admitted defeat, the restaurant owner motioned him inside, knowing what it meant if anyone saw him.

Zoro begrudgingly accepted his invitation and drug his feet into the building, remembering the ruckus that he had caused. The old man motioned him to a seat and disappeared through swinging doors. His mind wandered back to that scene, the now empty dining room had been full with people and he allowed himself to mull over the memory of his entrance.

 _ **Shock and fear.**_

That was the emotion painting each face as he hurried her to safety. Shock of his loud and hurried entrance, fear of.. him perhaps? Or maybe just fear for the fragile girl that lay unconscious and bleeding in his arms. His fingers danced over a drying patch of thick-red, matting his shirt to his abdomen. Contemplating peeling the shirt from his body, he didn't feel it was appropriate to undress in this place, but when the small man emerged from the kitchen he brought with him a small bundle.

"Here, change out of that. No need to _look_ like a blood thirsty pirate at least."

"I'm not a blood thirsty pir—"

His voice caught in his throat, in a tight hot lump, as his eyes wandered over a piece of bright purple cloth given to him by the old man.

"You old pervert."

On the front was a drawing of a woman, Emi, in a scant kimono holding two onigiri suggestively with the caption, **We know balls.**

"DID EMI AGREE TO THIS?!" He threw his hands on the table in protest. The swordsman relaxed a millimeter as he realized he didn't know this girl at all, this could've been her idea. The old man pulled him from his thoughts.

"That's not Emi, it's her mother."

Zoro adverted his eyes, but the old man urged him to study the image. The woman was taller than Emi, more muscular and her eyes housed a certain mischief that was missing from the sweet girl who had saved his life. Tadao ran his fingers lovingly over the painted shirt, and pushed the it toward the Straw Hat pirate. Understandably, albeit a bit reluctantly, Zoro pulled his worn and dingy shirt over his head before replacing it with this rough, stiff T-shirt. It obviously had just been pulled from a box where it had been folded up for some time. The smell of seasonings and paint permeated from into his nostrils, causing them to twitch.

"When I started this restaurant Emi's mother was newly gone, she still held a special place in the hearts of a lot of the village, I simply used her God given gifts to drum up business to provide for our daughter." His face shown that of complete indifference to the fact that he just admitted to exhorting his wife's image for money. Zoro twitched as he sat perfectly still and listened to this man's unbelievable story. It was silent for a moment while he fully absorbed the information.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

"Shush, you'll wake Emi!"

Zoro's mouth slammed shut and he groaned as he regained his seat and his composure. The two men snapped their attention to the doorway as the sound of men entering the establishment filled the air.

"Oh yeah this place is gr—"

The man entering first spotted Zoro and stopped in his tracks, causing the man behind him to slam into him, and push him closer toward the dangerous pirate.

"Oh my god, bro. What are you—"

The second man laid eyes on the scene in front of him, freezing as his companion and all four looked nervously around each other. Tension filled the room like water, threatening to drown its inhabitants as they all tried to figure out what to do next.

"Its ok—"

Both men bolted as fast as they could at the sound of Zoro's voice, and screamed into the distance as they ran. Tadao sighed deeply and ran his fingers over his temple. This wasn't good, the town knew he was here and while he could convince the town Zoro had only saved Emi, him being seen in his establishment cemented their involvement.

Standing up and motioning Zoro into the kitchen, they found Emi sitting up and sipping on tea at small table. She looked almost like the incident had never happened, except that dark circles formed under her eyes.

"How are you up?" An uneasy feeling entered Zoro, trying to figure out how a waitress who had never seen the first day of battle recovered so quickly from being shot. Emi eyed Zoro, drinking in his ruffled hair, sweaty and matted against his scalp. His eyes narrowed at his own question, seeming to size her up as well, but a glint of relief hid behind them upon seeing her safe. She trailed down his strong neck, to his shirt that didn't seem to fit. Realization hit her all at once as she sprayed tea out of her mouth involuntarily.

"What are you WEARING?" She laughed, then got scarily quiet as she continued to study the image. "What. Are. You. Wearing?" She asked slowly again, through gritted teeth, wishing she wasn't so tired, so she could stand up and whack that confused looked off his face.

"This isn't mine! Your dad gave it to me! Blame him!" He threw back the justification as the thick and practically terrifying aura emitted from her.

"Dad! I told you to throw those away! They're nasty!" Emi scolded her father and he put his hand on the back of his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry Emi, I just couldn't let go of them all. This is the only one I swear. He was covered in your blood, we had no choice." As she remembered what had happened, her demeanor changed and she pointed her attention back to the man who had saved her life.

"Thank you, Zoro, you didn't have to risk your life bringing me here and I appreciate that." Her gaze softened on his eyes and he blushed a little under it's feathery touch.

"It's nothing." His head shot down, avoiding her eyes as he recovered from the look.

 ** _Stupid woman. Looking at me with those demon bedroom eyes._**

"UEDA EMI AND STRAW HAT PIRATE ROANOA ZORO. COME OUT OF THE RESTAURANT WITH YOUR HANDS UP." The sound of the marine's request rang loudly through the mostly empty restaraunt, and Zoro knew what had to be done. His hand reached for the sword, his thumb pushing it from it's sheath. But Tadao stopped him.

"YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO COME OUT WITH YOUR ARMS UP OR WE START FIRING." The marines continued to threaten.

"You mustn't fight! Take Emi and LEAVE they want her uncover her mother's secrets! Run!"

Emi had no time to protest as Zoro grabbed the girl around her waste, and hoisted her onto his shoulder. He owed this woman for saving him and maybe his entire crew. He would get her out of here and bring her back when the coast was clear. "What bout you old man?"

"I'm not important, I will hold them off while you escape."

A spray of bullets shattered the picture window and glass doors of the establishment, Tadao knew he wouldn't make it out of this and his eyes darted around his home turned war zone. He hit the ground to avoid the onslaught, turned to his daughter, and the man he would entrust her safety to, "Take her and never let her fall into the hands of the World Government! Protect her Zoro! She holds the key to ONE PIECE!"

Zoro's eyes widened at the new information, and shock almost stopped him from being able to dodge an on coming bullet. "What do you mean?" He sputtered, lunging into the kitchen with Tadao close behind. Flames erupted from the gas oven when it was hit and it started leaking flammable gases into the air. He knew he had to get out, but wanted to save the man who could explain to him how this girl could have anything to do with Luffy's goal. He reached to hoist the man over his other shoulder when the flames roared with life, shooting out to create an impenetrable wall between the pirate and doctor. It was too late. "Old man?!"

"Zoro, go!"

He secured his grip on the woman over his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could out the back door. The cobble stone streets filled with the smell of the burning eatery and soon with the distinct smell of burning flesh. They hid behind a wall near the scene, and Zoro held Emi back as she tried to escape from him and run back to the only home she had ever known. Tears and screams drowned in her throat, but the flames enraged loudly as if they enjoyed making her watch as they turned her home into her father's grave.

Zoro threw her over his shoulder once again and ran toward shore, grateful for the numerous street signs he had memorized on his last journey around. Hopefully his crew would be at the Sunny and ready to depart. He had no time to ask Luffy permission to bring Emi, but knew he'd understand. He was thankful for his Captain as he ran, and he threw each foot closer to escape. The woman on his back passed out from exhaustion and stress, tears silently flowing and they continued to retreat. The sunny came into view and after seeing a skinny figure sitting on the head of the lion, Zoro relaxed.

"LUFFY! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" He yelled, finally getting close enough to reach out for the ladder onto the ship. The pirate captain looked confused at the urgent nature of his first mate's request. Luffy noticed the woman over his shoulder as he climbed.

"Oh man Zoro, who's the girl? Did you kidnap her?" His empty expression enraged Zoro and he yelled obscenities as he finally threw himself over the bow of the ship.

"NO I DIDN'T KIDNAP HER BUT WE NEED TO GO THE MARINE'S ARE RIGHT BEHIND ME."

Upon hearing the word Marines, the crew sprang to life and they prepared to make a break for it. Zoro set the girl down softly in the grass of the deck, before falling over himself. His chest heaved from running and he smeared soot off his sweaty face with the back of his hand. The quick movement of the ship leaving harbor caused a relaxation in his muscles. Allowing himself to close his eyes as the hot sun beat down on him, he reached his arm out to the still unconscious woman next to him. He placed the back of his hand on her stomach, sloppily and protectively, to make sure he could still detect breathing. When he felt the small movement, confirming her life, he relaxed the rest of the way.

Exhaustion from running most of the day looking for his crew, and the stress from his recent encounter weighed heavily on him. He struggled to stay awake, as he felt Chopper approach them, checking each of their injuries.

"Take care of her, Chopper, she knows how to find One Piece."

That was all he could push out until the darkness engulfed him as well, knowing this information secured her and his decision to bring her on board. A rough, deep sleep took him, and as he quit fighting it he was happy to have gotten her safe from the fight.

 ** _Stupid woman. I'm glad you're safe._**

* * *

 **Thank you Ghoststar because I wasn't sure I should continue until I got your review!**


	3. One Piece? Gold D Rodger's Crew Mate

**A/N- Thank you all for your reviews, ClaireMaxwell1992 and MsPatricia! I went on vacation and had the best idea for the third chapter. I hope you enjoy! I believe this fan fiction will happen a little AU because I've watched through season 7 where FUNimation has episodes, but not beyond that. So this will go along with it's own story line.**

 ** _Chapter Three: One Piece? Gold D Rodger's Crew Mate._**

 _Stupid Woman. I'm glad you're safe._

She blinked into the bright sunlight, the pressure of seeing her father burn in front of her choked her awakening breath. A small reindeer on two feet, who was sitting only a few inches away, rushed to her and checked her pulse and tried calming her.

"It's okay, you're safe. Zoro brought you to our ship. I'm Chopper!" The small, furry doctor worked her over once more, checking for any wounds on the small woman. It had only been minutes since Zoro charged up the ship's ladder, warning the crew of an impending attack. Even with his exuberant healing, Zoro was still long from waking, and Chopper hadn't even moved them to his office yet. He wasn't sure, but the fresh stitches on her leg seemed to be holding together healthy flesh.

"My… My dad. He's gone. Where are we?" Emi looked toward the deck as a few more tears fell, and as her eyes finally focused, they locked onto the unconscious swordsman. "He saved my life. Twice. My dad told him I hold the key to One Piece? I don't know anything about it, I swear. My Mother is a pirate but I haven't seen her since I was small. She left me to go back to the sea and I'm wanted by the Marines now, they burned down my home." Her hands wiped at her eyes as she continued to scan the ornate ship; grass and trees lined the area she was sitting in, but yards away on the bow there was an amazing lion sculpture, not sunflower as she had originally thought. On top of the lion sat a man with a straw hat.

 ** _That must be their captain. I wonder what he'll do to me, will they let me go? Where would I go? Will they let me stay? What if they want my help to find that treasure. I don't know anything about it, on second thought, why did I tell this little deer so much?_**

Looking back at Chopper, she put her hands in her lap, defeated.

 ** _Now that they know I'm no use to them, surely they'll throw me over. There's no point anymore, my home is gone. My father is dead. I'll meet him soon enough._**

Seeing the worry and fear in her face Chopper started, "Well, I don't know anything about One Piece either, but our Captain would never leave anyone in trouble, And as a Doctor I took an oath to help everyone in need!" Emi gasped at his exclamation, eyes widened, and she found herself smiling a little in relief. She moved to stand, but Chopper stopped her. "Don't move yet, I need to check you for wounds. I didn't expect you to even be awake yet."

"My father was a doctor and a great craftsman of medication. Or he was." She stopped momentarily but as her new friend started to bow his head, she continued. "Oh. Well, anyway! He created this elixir for me when I was little. When my Mother left I was so angry. One day, I ran into these men who were mocking her and my father. I stood up to them and, of course, they beat me to the brink of death. My Dad gave me a brew of Heal Heal fruit and it did get me back on my feet rather quickly, and sometimes lets me heal others. I assume you are a Devil Fruit user, too?" Emi smiled as sweetly as she could, wanting him to know how much he had helped her.

"Oh yeah, me too!" Chopper almost sang with his hands behind his head.

"Ay, Chopper is the moss head awa— OH! MY BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE TO WHAT DO I OWE THIS MAGICAL PRESENT?" A tall blond man in an all black suit folded himself over to Emi, taking her hand. She blushed and didn't know what to say, it was all a bit over whelming.

"Uh.." The brunette girl pulled at the hem of her torn and burned wrap dress, the medical gown became even more uncomfortable under the gaze of this man.

"SHUT UP, Sanji! Can't you see you're totally psyching this babe out?" A large man with blue hair pushed the other man away. "But I am curious, what did have Zoro bringing you back here?" Searching for the words she finally spoke up, her words small as she got used to the growing crowd.

"I'm Ueda Emi. The navy attacked my house when they found out I warned Zoro about the attack. He brought me back when my father told him I could help you guys find One Piece but I honestly don't know where it is. I'm sorry."

"Ueda you say? Like Ueda Kohaku, the Gol D. Rodger pirate?" Franky narrowed his eyes, sizing up whether this girl could really be the daughter of such a notorious pirate.

"That is my mother's name, but I don't know about her being a Gol D. Rodger pirate. My dad wouldn't talk about it, he just said she went back to the sea. I never pressed much."

"A Gol D. Rodger pirate lived on this island? That must mean we're getting close, right? HEY, LUFFY! THIS GIRL IS THE DAUGHTER OF UEDA KOHAKU OF THE GOL D. RODGER PIRATES! ZORO WAS RIGHT BRINGING HER HERE!" Franky yelled toward their Captain, still sitting on the Lion.

Emi recoiled at the thought of their captain. He must be incredibly strong and dangerous to have the marine's take them so seriously. Tension built as she watched the figure turn and her heart jumped from her throat when a hand came crashing beside her. Before she had time to think, Luffy came crashing into the deck beside her, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the deck. She covered her face in fear, bracing for impact, expecting a big booming voice to question her presence on his ship. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

 ** _This is it. I'm going to die._**

"Your mom is a Gol D. Rodger pirate?! COOL!" Luffy's soft and sweet voice practically hugged the girl in it's innocence and child-like wonder, but she didn't relax.

 ** _I'm going to die. He's going to throw me over board and I'm going to drown._**

"Heeee-lloooo? What's your name anyway?"

 ** _I wonder if there's any chance of survival. I should have known better. Here it is. Wait. What's my name? His voice doesn't sound scary. Maybe I should just take a peak._**

She poked her face just over her hands, to eye the captain carefully. He was tall, slender. He had a red open vest and denim shorts on, his stomach was rippled with subtle muscle.

His face was radiating... kindness. His eyes were bright with kindness and it was then Emi let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her fingers fell from her face and she went to stand, more confident now. Chopper didn't stop her and she rose up, making sure her singed clothes didn't expose her.

"My name is Emi. Your crew mate saved my life and I don't think I can ever repay him. My house was destroyed and my father was killed by the Marine's who came after us and I don't know where I could possibly go. I'm a trained nurse and I worked in a restaurant, too, if you let me stay I can help your doctor or I can cook if you need me to." Her confidence betrayed her, as her voice cracked at the mention of her home.

Luffy's eyes were shadowed by the rim of his hat and he said, matter of factually, "You'll be a member of our crew. Chopper, can she work with you?"

Chopper nodded happily and tears fell from the cheeks of our heroine once more, but these were tears of relief and as close to joy as she could muster. Without being able to stop herself, she hugged her new captain, "Thank you so, so much! I won't let you down, I'll pull my own weight and I'll do anything to help you find the One Piece." She prattled and Luffy laughed while trying to stretch from her tight embrace. Emi was just so relieved to have somewhere to belong, so soon after losing her home and family. Remembrance hit her like a ton of bricks and she surrendered Luffy to look once more at Chopper.

"Oh! I have to thank Zoro somehow. Chopper, I've only done this once and if something happens to me, will you please help?" With a small nod from her new mentor, Emi took a few steps toward the unconscious man and got down on her knees next to him. The tips of her fingers ran very lightly over his chest, the other crew members look curiously and she concentrated.

Emi closed her eyes and focused on the muscle tears and broken bones in his body. He gave so much to save her, even if it was under the impression she could find some treasure. She knew this would take a lot out of her so she moved slowly, weaving muscle and resetting bone. The energy flowing from her fingers intertwined with his own, strong energy and soon she felt his body returning to work. When his eyes fluttered open, she almost missed it. When his hand grabbed her wrist and pushed her away, she couldn't believe it.

"Don't. The pain makes me stronger."

"Moss-headed freak! Don't push such a beautiful woman! She was only trying to help you!" The blond man went to pick Emi up, but a pink headed woman pushed him out of the way. Emi was weak, but wasn't going to pass out this time. He had pushed her away before she could have over exerted herself.

"No, It's okay. Mamoru said the same thing." She smiled again at the swordsman, knowing they didn't know who she was talking about.

"THAT IS SO COOOOOOOL!" Luffy yelled at his knew crew member, knowing he had made a good decision asking her to join his ship. Zoro sat up, holding his chest.

 ** _My injuries are almost gone, that's incredible. If she had this ability, why didn't she use it when she got shot? She could've healed herself and she didn't have to get involved with any of this mess. Stupid woman._**

"Why didn't you heal earlier, when the marine's shot you?" He pushed out, monotone, and a little annoyed. She chirped under the pressure of his voice, a little embarrassed herself. Chopper was amazed, and looked desperately for a gun shot wound anywhere on the woman.

"I don't know, the bullet hit me and felt as if I had been swallowed by the sea. I couldn't move, I didn't heal. I couldn't even think straight." She ran her fingers over the wound still held together by stitches, sore by the memory.

 ** _I'll have to take these out soon._**

They all nodded knowingly, "Sea prism stone."

"What is that?" Emi said, unnerved by their in unison response.

"The navy uses this stone, the 'essence of the sea' to create shackles for those with devil fruit powers. I guess they're making bullets with it now. I'm Nami, by the way, I'm the navigator. That's Franky, the shipwright cyborg, Sanji the cook. You met Chopper our doctor, and those eyes belong to Robin, our historian. Somewhere around here is our marksman Usopp." Nami pointed to everyone, and then to a set of impossible eyes attached to the haul of the ship. Emi twitched away, freaked out momentarily, until a woman with black hair came around the corner and they disappeared.

 ** _It's her devil fruit power, still that's kind of creepy. I wonder if Zoro feels alright…he is looking at me. Wow, those eyes are intense. He's only looking at me because everyone else is, right? I mean, he's not like, checking me out is he? No, no such luck I'm sure. I mean… Oh, who am I kidding? He's hot._**

"Anyway, Emi. I'll show you to your room, it'll be near mine. Maybe I'll even show you around, for the right price, of course." Nami chided, poking Emi with her elbow.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money."

Nami's face fell, "Man, another free loader." Emi frowned and apologized repeatedly. Luffy just laughed and told her not to worry he was broke, too.

Zoro's eyes followed her until she disappeared. He didn't understand why he felt so protective over this girl. She obviously could take care of herself. She HEALED for God's sake, but there was something there that made him stand up.

"Wait, Zoro. You should let me check you, I don't know how far Emi got before you stopped her." Chopper lifted his hand to Zoro, but he pushed him away.

"I'm fine, Chopper. Thanks."

Why was he going to follow this girl? It wasn't like Nami was going to rape her. Zoro's eyebrow twitched.

 ** _Stop it. Stupid woman._**


	4. Moss head! It's your move!

**_A/N- That Chapter was short, so I wanted to write a second one this week. I hope you enjoy this one, and thank you to anyone who reviewed on the last chapter while I was working on this one. I'll list you on Chapter 5!_**

 **Chapter 4: Moss-head it's your move!**

The sun had set on the ship as they floated through to the next island, slowly. Almost lazily. Emi had finished dinner and enjoyed watching the large aquarium for a long time. There were large sea monsters like she'd never seen, and beautiful fish with shining scales and designs. When she had finally gotten up, she offered to help with the dishes but Sanji simply wouldn't have it. She decided to at least sit a while, and watch as the man prepped for their next meal. His technique was incredible and so far from her humble dumpling expertise. She felt silly having offered to cook for the crew after tasting what could only be the most incredible meal of her entire life. After Sanji had finished and closed up the kitchen for the night, she climb the stairs up to the deck. She realized then that Zoro hadn't left her side. He sat in the corner of the dining room while she sat with Sanji, and when she made it to a perfect sitting spot in the grass and sat down, she noticed Zoro stroll nonchalantly to the other side of the deck. Leaning against the crow's nest ladder, but not to climbing it.

 _ **"This is your room! Chopper's office is down the hall and its far, far away from Sanji! He's kind of a creep." Nami threw the door open to a medium sized cabin, it was fairly empty other than some beautiful furniture. A large four poster bed, seemly carved right out of the room, held intricate engravings of fish and waves as well as sheer curtains that hung from them. There was a similar desk that was also carved from the the wall and a beautiful and comfortable looking chair in the corner. On the walls hung multiple candle holders and empty bookshelves with little wood rods to keep the books in place. And a boudoir that looked like it opened to a very spacious clothing organizer. It was so gorgeous, Emi couldn't believe it was hers.**_

 _ **"Nami, are you sure its okay if I move in here? Its gorgeous!"**_

 _ **"What? Oh yeah, sure! My room is twice this size!"**_

 _ **Emi fell over, but quickly thanked Nami again. Nami waved and walked away, but stopped when she remembered what she was carrying.**_

 _ **"Oh yeah! I brought these for you, they should fit. They're not mine, so don't worry, I'm not charging you!" Nami laughed and handed the clothes to Emi, who was still wearing the medical gown from her father's office. She walked into the room and shut the door, locking it and becoming familiar with her surroundings. There was a mirror above the desk, really making it a large vanity and she used the candle she had brought to light all of them, before setting the one she brought in a cradle on the table next to the bed. Franky had told her the candles were a special wax blend that burned for years, and the ship was coated against fire for 'ultimate safety and comfort," as she had said.**_

 _ **Her hands hugged the soft cotton fabric of the clothes Nami gave her before placing them down on the soft sheets of the bed. She started to strip off her gown, it peeled it from her in some areas, and she relieved to feel the clean air on her body. As it fell to the floor, she heard her door slam open.**_

 _ **Eye to eye with Roronoa Zoro, she froze, blushing wildly. He turned his head quickly when he realized what he had done, a blush reaching his own cheeks. Time stood still and neither pirate moved first, feeling the weight of soggy sand in each of their extremities. Finally snapping back into reality, Zoro slammed the door shut and Emi melted into the floor.**_

 _ **After a few moments, she slowly regained composure, and stood up. Emi found a small bowl of water and a cloth in the corner of the room, surely left by Chopper. She carefully scrubbed the blood from her body and pulled out the stitches that were already unneeded. It hurt for a moment, but the skin melted perfectly together in seconds, telling no stories about her close call with death. She then picked up a purple dress from the bed and inspected it. It had long, tight sleeves with relaxed shoulders and a brown belt that fastened under her bust. After pulling it on and adjusting it, she began to lace the borrowed brown boots up her calves. The dress was incredibly short, standing an inch over the tops of the boots that buckled above her knees.**_

 ** _Gosh, this is a little…well, little… and what about Zoro, what do I do now? Can I hide in here forever? Oh well, I guess I'll just go outside._**

 _ **Opening her door, she saw him standing there. His eyes down.**_

 _ **"Z..Zoro?" Emi stumbled over his name, unsure of what to do. He turned his head to her and grunted, then pointed down the hallway.**_

 _ **"Dinner is ready."**_

 _ **"Oh, thank you."**_

 _ **"Yeah."**_

 _ **"Thank you for saving my life again, too."**_

 _ **"Yeah."**_

She giggled to herself at the memory, watching the man pretend not to notice her, and who seemed to almost twitch at the sound of her laughter.

 _He had been so quiet throughout dinner, and he very ate quickly._

 _At dinner, Robin and Nami quietly asked Emi about her home, and about what she remembered of her mother. Luffy ate so much he never had time to question, just passively listen. She smiled as she spoke of her mother, her father and Mamoru. Emi explained the restaurant and family practice and how she was raised, and taught medicine and dumpling making by her father. No one from her village really asked about her devil fruit, or really even knew about it, and she was thankful. It was amazing to now be surrounded by other people who had powers._

She let memories of her father wash over her in happiness, knowing he wouldn't want her to suffer. Emi hoped to see Mamoru again as he hadn't been at the restaurant when it burned, and she knew he had an escape plan in case his pirate past came knocking. Her eyes fell to the grass as she realized how upset he would be at her acceptance of Luffy's offer, but it wasn't as if she had any other choices.

Emi brought her mind back to the present, and shifted her eyes toward her savior, letting her confidence speak again.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you follow me up here?"

"I didn't. I just wanted to come out here."

"Okay."

His eyes avoided hers, and the unconvincing lie he told made her giggle. She stood up and walked closer to him, much to his chagrin. For some reason this man made Emi feel so safe. Even flirtatious. Her feet closed the space between them, and she looked up, inches from him. **Her tall, slender body was almost short compared to his height, even as he slouched against the mast.**

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

He avoided her gaze and he held out as long as he could. His jaw was clenched, his knuckles were white, and a vein pounded from his forehead.

"Did you like what you saw?"

He lost it. Blood erupted from his nose as backed into the pole and hit his head hard against the wooden pole. She laughed when he fell to the deck, squatting down next to him and placing her hand on his head.

"Don't use your devil ju ju on me, witch." Zoro snapped, and Emi laughed again.

"Ju Ju? Besides! I wouldn't use it on something so insignificant."

"Who are you calling insignificant?"

Emi laughed even harder still, "The hit was insignificant, not you!"

"Oh."

Emi rubbed his arm as he continued to avoid her eyes, she trailed her fingers up his chin and held his face as she lightly feathered a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Zoro. Goodnight."

* * *

He watched as she walked away, his cheeks tingling and warm where her lips had touched.

 _ **"Hey Zoro! Go tell Emi and Nami dinner is ready!" Luffy sang as he sat down at a large, beautifully engraved table, surrounded by a deep blue aquarium with a lot of nervous looking fish.**_

 _ **Zoro grunted. He wasn't sure why all the sudden it seemed harder for him to speak. It was uncharacteristic of himself and it made him angry. He exited the large room and continued down a candle lit hallway, Nami came toward him and as he gave her his message, she pointed him in the direction of their new cremate.**_

 _ **"Her room is three down on the right, but first you'll want to take a left at my room." Nami called over her shoulder, a sort of snicker on her face.**_

 _ **Zoro twitched again.**_

 ** _Stupid navigation woman with her impossible to follow instructions. Might as well have left me out in the middle of the desert, why do we even have so many rooms?_**

 _ **Coming to the door Nami described, Zoro knocked deliberately and waited. And waited. He knocked again, this time yelling her name.**_

 _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Getting angry Zoro flung the door open and scanned the room, it was empty. Zoro groaned and kept moving, finally pushing open every door he came to. Zoro stopped and scanned the very last of the doors; light escaped from the cracks around the furtherest one.**_

 ** _Why did they put her so far away from everything?_**

 _ **Zoro approached the door and threw it open with a frustrated SMACK. His eyes scanned the room and locked with those of a very terrified, and very naked woman. Cemented in place, he struggled to maintain eye contact as his brain went through every possible scenario. When the swordsman finally regained control of his body, he slammed the door shut and flung his back against the wall next to the door.**_

 ** _Shit. Shitshitshit._**

 _ **Unsure of what to do next, Zoro continued to lean against the wall. His thoughts drifted back to the woman he had walked in on. He tried his best to keep his eyes locked on hers, but very briefly allowed his vision to trace over her skin. It was milky white, almost perfect, with few little brown freckles over her stomach and legs. She was shorter than him, but her body was long, and her chocolatey brown hair feathered half way down the front of her body. Her brown eyes, big with the shock of it all, twinkled even then.**_

Zoro twitched from the memory. Well, some part of him did.

Zoro kept watching as Emi walked away. Her hair tangled, and a little wild from the days events, swayed with each step and it was then he decided there was something about this woman.

* * *

Emi entered her room and shut the door, she took a step toward her bed then turned around. Her fingers twisted the cold lock on the knob with experience, shuttering at the idea of Zoro walking in on her changing again. But then she stopped.

 ** _Would it be that bad if he did?_**

She turned around and unlocked the knob with a little giggle.

 ** _Well, Moss-man, your move._**


	5. The Fluff Never Ends

**_Chapter 5: The Fluff never ends._**

Light from the candles and her little port window danced off the surface of her desk and around her fingers as she scribbled over a smooth, white sheet of paper. Three weeks separated Emi from the tragedy that engulfed her father and childhood home.

The crew had taken her in as family and it was a whirlwind of laughter and adventure. Chopper had taught her so much about medicine, it was almost as if her father had never left her. Even now she was writing notes on which plants she had encountered in the grand line and which illnesses they treated. She took a deep breath and a sip of water as she rebound her new notes into her book

 **Knock, Knock**

The knock on her door pierced through the quiet sound of waves and Emi stood and walked to the door of her cabin. As she twisted the cold handle and pulled open the ornately carved door, she looked up to green hair and a clenched jaw.

"You don't always have to look so uncomfortable when you come see me, Zoro!" Emi giggled and poked his chest. He relaxed his jaw but kept a solid face, his hand reached out for Emi's and grabbed it.

"We've docked, the crew is going into town for supplies."

"Oh! A new island? What are you going to do?"

"I'm staying here to watch the ship."

"Well that's stupid. Don't you want to see the island? What kind of environment it is, what animals and plants there are? What the people are like? What cool swords they have, maybe?"

"No."

Emi sighed, "Whatever! I'm excited to go! I can add their plants to my notebook!" She turned on her heels and hopped over to her desk, picking up her book and sliding a pen behind her ear. Zoro peered over her shoulder to peek at what she was holding.

"What is that?" The Swordsman took a few steps into her room, a place he hadn't dared to step foot in since her first day on the ship. Emi turned too quickly not expecting him to enter and slammed into Zoro, bouncing off and almost falling to the ground.

She felt his strong arm snake around her waist quickly, pulling her to him and steadying her. Their eyes met and locked, paralyzed, and neither Straw Hat dared break the link. A strong magnetic energy pulled at their lips, powered by their proximity and physical connection.

Emi's fingers pressed firmly against his chest, hard and unmoving under her weight. They stood so still that they could feel the others' breathing, so close they felt warm breath escape the other. Something continued to close the space between them, slowly, the air grew hot and thick in their lungs.

"Hey, Emi are you re- Oh!" Choppers sweet voice pierced the air and sent Emi and Zoro flying in different directions.

"Oh no, Chopper! That wasn't- this isn't.." Emi stuttered, red and jumpy.

"It's nothing." Zoro stated matter-of-factually, going to exit the room and refusing to look at either Chopper or Emi. A small blush enveloped his cheeks but he wouldn't dare let on.

 ** _Stupid witch woman, ugh stupid raccoon dog!_**

Emi watched, a little rejected as Zoro sulked away. Heat was still dissipating from her body, her limbs still heavy with desire. She turned to the small Doctor and shook herself loose, a smile growing on her lips when she remembered what brought Zoro to her room to begin with.

"I can't wait to see what medicines they have here! Let's go!"

* * *

A cool breeze broke the heat of the sun on Zoro's forehead. He sat, hunched against a tree on deck with his eyes closed, but he was far from sleep. Pictures of Emi flashed before him, the feeling of his body so close to hers, feeling her tiny waist in his arms. A defiant twitch erupted from under his blades.

Three weeks they had lived together, but not together; ran into each other in the halls, eaten meals together. For much of that time, Zoro refused to leave her side. He never realized how much of his training involved isolation. It was never on purpose, just easier to focus when no one else was around. Her light, her energy tickled him from no matter where she was. Distracting him, causing his training to falter.

He made the decision that until he found out her ties to the One Piece, keeping her safe was priority. For Luffy's sake, of course, anything to get his captain closer to his goal was his mission. _'Strictly for Luffy'_ he told himself repeatedly, and maybe he believed it a little.

"Are you asleep?"

How had he not noticed her board the ship? Panic at his lack of focus took him over, anger toward the devil woman who took over his thoughts and distracted him from his own goal filled his body with a hot and uncontrollable flame. It solidified his limbs in their current state, and required great force for him to reply.

"Yes."

"Oh. Sorry. I got you something!"

He sighed deeply, willing the anger to leave his body and to regain control of his extremities once more. The sound of her voice, calm and cheerful was enough to snap him back into reality. Zoro opened his eye lids, slowly and heavily. At first, he was blinded by the burning sun, but as his vision cleared he realized there was a large, red package filling his vision.

"What is it?"

"You have to open it." She smiled, pushing it further toward him.

"Why?"

"Cause its a gift! A thank you."

"Hn."

"Are you going to open it?"

"Is it going to kill me?"

"What? What does that even mean? No, It isn't going to hurt you geez! I'm a nurse, why would I hurt you?" Her eyes rolled.

"You're a witch woman."

"Oh my GOD, Zoro! I am not a witch! Just open the damn gift before I take it back!"

She shoved the long, wrapped box the rest of the way into his lap and hopped back to sit crossed-leg in front of him. A large smile filled her face and he could almost hear her excitement through the silence. In one strong motion, he removed the red fabric from a nondescript brown box. Her smile grew, if that was even possible and Zoro hesitated to look up at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just excited." Her voice rang with pride.

"You're freaking me out!"

"Oh, sorry."

Her smile vanished and Zoro punched himself silently, immediately regretting his sour attitude. It was always just easier to hold people at a distance. His fingers untied the twine closure on the polished, wooden box and tilted open the lid. Sitting there, held in a purple velvet bed of fabric was a beautiful blade. It didn't have a hilt, but the blade itself was immaculate; long and slightly curved with a polished and incredibly sharpened blade. In the top of the box was a cloth, some polish and sharpening stone. Zoro looked up at Emi's face, recovered from his comment and smiling again.

"Why doesn't it have a hilt?"

"Because you already have one, don't you? Chopper said at the island before mine a man rusted your blade until it broke. Franky said he could replace that blade with this one. I didn't want to buy you a whole sword because I didn't know if that one meant anything to you. Honestly I really don't know anything about swordsmanship at all! I just wanted to do something nice for you, and—" Zoro lost his reservations. Tossing the box to his side, he pulled the woman into him and pressed her into his chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and in that moment she finally realized how long it had been since he held the love of a woman.

His fingers laced into her hair pulling her head back gently, to press her mouth to his. Her eyes widened at the sudden movement, but soon fluttered closed as she pushed herself even more into him.

* * *

"SHE HAS HOW MUCH MONEY?" Nami and Chopper yelled, star-eyed as the teller pushed over stacks of berries toward the pirates.

"I don't know why I didn't check the banks sooner! My dad was the only doctor on our island for a long time, and always put his money into the bank... and I guess they didn't think I escaped from the fire that day, so they didn't see any point closing our accounts. My covers blown now though." Emi took the stacks and stuffed them into her pockets, and offered some to Nami, "Thank you for everything." Nami almost fainted, but took the money hungrily. The rest went into a bank bag that she threw over her shoulder.

"Oh Emi, I knew you were a great person!" Nami snaked her way out of the bank with Berries in her eyes. Chopper, who had changed into his 2 legged form, followed her closely and tired to keep her from falling or running into anything. Emi laughed nervously.

 ** _Geez, I wouldn't have given it to her if I had realized she'd go so crazy…_**

Emi wandered through shop after shop with Chopper and Nami. They chattered excitedly about all the things they could buy and Emi longed to get into something a bit more… her style? She was grateful for the dress, especially as the days on the ship grew, and she imagined being stuck in a torn up hospital gown. Her fingers brushed against the fabric in appreciation.

"I'm thinking I'd like to buy some new clothes. This is a little… scantily clad for me." Nami and Chopper nodded knowingly, and Nami grabbed Emi by the arm.

"I know exactly where to go! I remember seeing a shop when we first got to town. It'll be perfect! Zoro would love it."

"W-Why would Zoro's opinion matter?" Emi said quickly, trying to hide her blush. Nami laughed, but let it go. Chopper blushed himself, remembering what he had seen that morning.

"Here it is!" Nami stopped in front of a yellow stucco building, with an orange Terracotta roof. In front of the store were racks of brightly colored clothing; dresses, shorts, pants and tops. All were adorned with intricate patterns and bead work; Emi smiled. The clothing reminded her of her coastal village, vibrantly colored with floral designs.

"This is perfect, Nami! Thank you so much!" Emi dove into the racks of clothes, practically throwing all the garments at Chopper to hold for her. After minutes of loving everything she got her hands on, she turned to a very distraught and fabric draped reindeer.

"I'm so sorry, Chopper! But thank you, I'll pay for these and we can go." Emi hurriedly paid for all her clothes and packed them into a large luggage set that she had also purchased from the store.

 ** _It is good to have possessions again! But speaking of Zoro, I really should find a way to repay him._**

"Hey guys, I would really like to thank Zoro for saving me that day, but I hardly know him at all. What should I do?" They looked thoughtfully back to her, and Chopper motioned toward a blacksmith shop a few stores away.

"Well, before we met you we faced this man with a devil fruit. He had the ability to rust and he destroyed on of Zoro's blades. He normally uses three swords, but lately he's only had two. I suspect he hasn't had the money to replace it."

"Oh, that's a good idea! I just hope he can help me!" Emi ran toward the blacksmith's, a man hammering a sword sat in front of the shop. When Emi approached, the man didn't acknowledge her, but as she got closer she noticed a black aura surrounding him. Nervously, she stated her case but still, he didn't budge. Chopper and Nami caught up and tried talking to the blacksmith but he continued to hammer.

"HEY! That's rude not to talk to your PAYING customers! We just want to buy something from you!" Nami yelled at him, but he only continued to beat on the same red hot blade. Frustrated and defeated, the pirates turned to leave when another man came out of the shop. This man was tall and skinny, a stark contrast to the large, muscular one sitting in front of them.

"Oh, Hey! Wait, I'm sorry I didn't see ya! Please excuse my associate, he's dumb as a rock!"

As if on cue, the large man lifted his head and with a dead, blank expression let out a long, monotoned, "Uhhhhhhhhh" sound. Chopper and Nami face palmed and followed the other man inside the shop. Emi followed close behind, still unsure of the 'dumb' blacksmith. The shop was brightly lit with grey walls and wooden floors, shelves and counters with glass cases lined three of four walls. The fourth wall seemed to be a display of bounty posters.

 **Fitting for a weapons shop.** Emi thought, imagining coming in here as a bounty hunter. Or as a conceited Pirate captain. Either way, the dark aura of the man outside permeated inside.

"I'm Mirochi and this here is my shop, how can I be of service to ya?" The shop owner wore nice clothing, almost suit like, and his hair sat in place perfectly. When he spoke, he illustrated his inflections with clean, swinging hands.

"I have a friend whose sword was damaged in a fight and needs a new blade." Emi explained, and Mirochi listened closely to every detail.

"I think I have the perfect thing," He said, turning to pull a beautiful wooden box from a shelf behind the counter. Opening it, he displayed an incredible blade with a kit for cleaning and maintenance. Emi fell in love instantly, running her fingers over the engravings on the top, where the hilt would alnost cover. It was a beautiful character that Emi didn't recognize, she looked up at the well-dressed man.

"Its a seal from the swords style Santoryu, a pretty rare one where the user fights with three swords, it says 'Protection' literally, but the meaning behind it is more of appreciation or gratitude. As in a,'I will protect because I owe you one,' kinda way."

Emi had to have it. Even the purple velvet, which held the delicate blade in place, reminded her of that awful shirt he was wearing when he saved her life.

"Now it isn't chea—"

"I'll take it, here." Emi threw a wad of cash and the man and took the box, immediately wrapping it in some fabric from her shopping bags. The man eyed the cash but didn't say anything. The three left the shop and Emi hurriedly ran toward the docks, stopping and turning to tell her friends what her plans were.

"If you guys are okay, I'm going to go ahead and take this to Zoro! I'm way too excited to wait."

Knowingly they waved her away and soon she was back on the docks in front of the Thousand Sunny. Her home. After struggling up the ladder with the large box and bank bags, she spotted the man leaning against a tangerine tree. She walked to him calmly and waited. and waited.

"Are you asleep?" She saw his body tense.

"Yes." He pushed out, angry.

"Oh. Sorry, I got you something!" She chirped, and pushed the box toward him. He didn't move.

"What is it?"

"You have to open it."

"Why?"

"Cause its a gift! A thank you."

"Hn."

"Are you going to open it?"

"Is it going to kill me?"

"What? What does that even mean? No, It isn't going to hurt you geez! I'm a nurse, why would I hurt you?" Emi rolled her eyes and sat back, stinging behind her eyes, but maintaining her smile.

"You're a witch woman."

"Oh my GOD, Zoro! I am not a witch! Just open the damn gift before I take it back!" Emi had enough, she shoved the box into his lap and waited as he skillfully unwrapped the box.

"What?"

"Nothing, just excited."

"You're freaking me out!"

"Oh, sorry."

Emi's face fell forcefully and even little painfully, she sat back and hid her a eyes as they watered. She didn't know why that made her so upset, it was just a silly comment that she knew he didn't mean anything by, but as he opened the box and his eyes widened, she felt her smile growing once more. He studied the box and the blade, his face morphing into some expression she had never seen before. His eyes were soft, but wide and his mouth fell open, she felt her own lips part hungrily but involuntarily.

"Why doesn't it have a hilt?"

"Because you already have one, don't you? Chopper said at the island before mine a man rusted your blade until it broke. Franky said he could replace that blade with this one. I didn't want to buy you a whole sword because I didn't know if that one meant anything to you. Honestly I really don't know anything about swordsmanship at all! I just wanted to do something nice for you, and—"

At that moment Zoro hastily threw the box out of his lap and pulled Emi close to replace it, her body molded into his and she felt his hot breath as he kissed the part in her hair. His fingers snaked up the back of her neck and pulled her away, only to aligned their lips and press her even more into him, her hands finding their way up his back, over his arms and to his cheeks.

The kiss was everything she needed, so familiar but completely new. It felt like home. Reluctantly she pulled from him, but looked up into his intense stare. A tear trickled down her face as she berated herself for being the kind of girl who cried after a kiss.

"Did I-?"

"No, I..I just…. My dad. My home. It's all gone. And I'm only alive because of you and you kissed me and it felt amazing and...What if I lose everything again? What if I get you killed like my father? What if your friends get hurt because of me?" Her voice trailed off as it got increasingly shaky. Zoro pulled Emi into him once more, and wrapped his arms around her. He stood, cradling her with him and walked toward her room, leaving his gift on the deck.

Emi didn't notice the motion, or the light disappearing when they entered the hall, all she remembered was his skin to hers. How strong it felt in his arms as he held her while she cried. Only when he sat her down on her own bed and knelt in front of her did she see they had moved. Emi rubbed the growing tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and blinked around confusedly, Zoro put a hand on her cheek and brought her eyes to his.

"I will always protect you."

Emi lost it again. She crashed into him, pressing her lips as hard as she could into his, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her this time. He gently, albeit roughly, ran his hands over her and soon pulled away. Zoro laid Emi down to the pillow, running his hands over her wet cheeks to dry them and comfort her. After tucking her hair behind her ear he stepped away, opening the door and only stopping when he heard a squeak from the bed.

"Zoro?"

He turned to see Emi looking up at him with big green eyes, still wet and leaking.

"I'll be back."

And with that, he left the room.


	6. Don't Throw it Away For Me, Zoro!

**Chapter 6: Don't Throw it Away For Me, Zoro!**

 **A/N! Hey guys! Thanks so so much for all the support for my fluffy, lovey story. Without further adieu.**

 **Chapter 6: Don't throw it away for me, Zoro!**

Emi's eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, with only the light from the port hole filtering through. She scanned her room, and immediately noticed the strong body pressed up against her. Its long arms wrapped protectively around her waist, and held her securely. She adjusted her head and when the body tensed around her, she knew he had awoken as well. Emi was too embarrassed to face him, and felt her face burn hot in the dark.

 ** _What do I do, what do I do?!_**

Zoro pulled her in even tighter. She turned to him in a moment of confidence, but immediately regretted her decision when she was met face-to-face with her savior. His hand came up to clumsily tuck her hair back behind her ear, and Emi could feel his hesitation. She looked into his eyes through the dimly lit room, butterflies dancing in her stomach and a face so hot she feared he could feel it.

His fingers lingered on her cheek, and his mouth twitched open like he was about to speak, but instead his lips captured hers again. Emi melted against him, relief and something more washed over her body like a wave engulfing her senses. It left her gasping for hair, and he looked at her pointedly, a little shaky himself.

"Do you have a goal?"

This stopped Emi, she had never thought about it before. Her whole life was the restaurant and learning with her father. She thought hard before answering, a long silent time had passed and she was afraid he'd fallen asleep again. His breathing was rhythmic, on purpose, as if his whole life had been spent training it. Her thoughts wandered to her father and the way he took care of the villagers, how he taught her so much. The look she remembered seeing on her father's face when he would look at her mother— the way it looked as her ship left the harbor that day.

"I do have a goal."

"What?"

"I have a goal!"

"You're slow."

"Ugh, Do you want to hear it or not?!" Emi yelled a little, but quieted when Zoro placed his hand heavily on her cheek.

"I want to save people, and find my mom so that Luffy can find One Piece."

"Okay." Zoro said, almost making a note of it. It made sense, she was a nurse and Luffy had a way of making other people want to help him. Her mother would bring Luffy even closer to One Piece, so in his mind her goal was now his.

"That's it?" She said huffily, a little dejected at his flat response.

"What?"

"Just 'Okay'? No, 'Wow, Emi thats a GREAT goal! You should jump right on that.' " Emi waved her hands a little as she mocked him, and Zoro could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Get a better goal and maybe I will." He said off hand, Emi rolled her eyes at the cynicism in his voice.

"Do you have a goal, Zoro? I barely know you and here you are in my bed." Emi slowed at the last part, finding it a little awkward to say. She could've sworn she saw a spark in his eye at this question, but the room was far too dark for that.

"I'm going to be the best swordsman there is. I made a promise, and I will keep it." He said it proudly, a little rehearsed but not lacking conviction. Emi placed the spark now, it was the same in her mother's eye when she left. Her stomach bounced with both pride and worry, deciding that one day she would hold the same conviction. She looked into his eyes a bit longer, still feeling butterflies but completely comfortable. He held her there a moment, then closed his eyes and rolled over to his back. "In my village there was a dojo and there was a girl. She put all her time and effort into honing her abilities. I could never beat her. When she died I made the promise to fulfill her goal of being the best swordsman in the world. Right now only one man stands between me and that title."

"Dracule MiHawk." Emi interrupted, "Mamoru told me the stories of the Seven Warlords." Zoro grabbed Emi's hand and ran it over his chest, she tensed as she felt the rib of a scar under his shirt. "You've faced him."

"And next time I won't lose. For Kuina." He stared off into the dark room, watching as little specks of light danced on the wooden ceiling. Zoro was lost in his thoughts when Emi sat all the way up, propped against his chest and looked down into his eyes.

"Was she special to you?" Emi looked concentrated on what Zoro would say next. How would he even answer that question? Of course she was special to him, but was she 'special'? He took a deep breath and answered honestly.

"Yes, she was."

"Then I will do whatever I can to help you reach your goal. In her honor." Emi was a little jealous of this girl who so motivated the man she found so irresistible, but knew that anyone so deserving of his afflictions must be someone worth honoring. Her goal was to help people and she could find no one more deserving than the man who saved her life time and time again. Zoro was a little taken aback, this girl kept surprising him and with every moment she ingrained herself further into his life. He had spent the last three weeks nothing short of stalking her, thinking about her when she was gone and practically fantasizing about her. How was it that a women could have this power over him?

 ** _Witch woman._**

"How long have we been in here? Are the others back? I should go get my stuff from the deck." Zoro hadn't notice Emi stand up and go to light the candles in the room. "Oh! Did you get these for me?" She spotted her bags next to her wardrobe, and beside them was the box from her gift, as well as Zoro's three swords.

"Its been a few hours. After you fell asleep I decided to replace the blade in my sword. I haven't heard anyone come back on board. I wouldn't be surprised if they all went to get dinner. We could go find them." He offered, sitting himself up and looking at her in the newly lit room.

"Yeah, sure! I need to change first though. I finally have my own things again!" Emi sang, pulling wads of fabric from the shopping bags and throwing them on the bed. Zoro stood to leave, Emi fully distracted by her new clothes. As he opened the door, Emi stopped him. "Don't get too far, okay?"

Zoro nodded, and stepped right outside the door, closing it behind him. He thought about what he'd just experienced with this girl, this woman. His eyes glazed over and pictures of her sleeping filled his vision. Her breathe was shallow and consistent, little noises escaped her lips when she would snuggle closer into him. He wasn't sure what this feeling was but his heart raced and suddenly standing outside the door was too great a distance to bare. Zoro debated bursting through the door and taking Emi in his arms, but before he could, it opened.

Emi stepped out in a new outfit. It was an almost floor length dress that wrapped around her slim figure with red and blue embroidered flowers. It had elbow length sleeves that draped gracefully over her arms, it looked beautiful. Emi blinked at him, "Uh, Hello? Are you in there? What's going—" He grabbed her a kissed her hard.

His arms laced around her tiny waist once more, finding their home and trapping her in what could only be described as a passionate embrace. Emi deepened their kiss and entwined her fingers into Zoro's hair, pulling him even closer. Her lips parted, making an entrance for him and hungrily she accepted his lips between hers. Slowly, she flicked her tongue over his bottom lip and a deep groan erupted from his body. His weight pushed her back in to her room, and his foot kicked the door shut, looking into Emi's eyes for permission to advance. When she jumped into his arms, he knew she was ready. He carried her to the bed, and sat her down in front of him, she sat on the edge, and could only just reach his lips when he looked down to her.

His fingers traced over her chest and under her dress, pushing it down and exposing her shoulders and arms. He kissed up from her elbow and over her shoulder toward her breasts. Emi lifted his head back up to hers, and feathered her fingers over his cheeks. She looked into his eyes, lust thick between them. "I've never… I've never done this before." She squeaked, looking down and as she admitted her lack of experience. Her hands dropped to her lap, and nervously her fingers fidgeted against her dress between them.

 **BOOM**

The room shook violently, and tossed the couple to the ground. Thunderous ripping tore through the ship, deafening Emi and Zoro and tossing them through the room, they both clawed their way under the bed.

Emi lifted in an effort to orient herself to the room, but as soon as she did a hard smack shook the room again and something crashed into the back of her head. She brought her hand up to nurse the wound and was met with a hot and sticky liquid. Pulling her hand into view, she saw the liquid that coated her fingers was a deep red and then darkness engulfed her vision.

It went quiet, and the room all but disappeared. She was only aware of the pain, and vaguely aware of the man yelling her name from somewhere in the distance.

"Zoro?"

"Emi, I'm here. Are you okay?"

There wasn't a reply, and Zoro feared the worst. He begged the turbulence to stop so he could go to her, but it continued. Soon, he inched his way to her and reached out a hand to close the rest of the distance. He didn't feel her chest moving, and he was terrified that her devil fruit would fail her. Blood rushed from her head, and pooled between them quickly.

"Emi!" He pleaded, hoping that something would give, but the blood continued to rush toward him. Her eyes remaining still and closed, her chest still and her extremities were limp.

"No, You can't die. Not now." His arm locked around the leg of the bed, attached to the floor, and hefted himself the rest of the way to her. He immediately took her head in his hand, searching for the wound but not finding it. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and put his forehead to hers. He sat there waiting for the end of the attack, and when it finally came he relaxed. He couldn't move, but he relaxed. Soon the exhaustion over took him, and be pleaded with the universe that someone would find them quickly. But the darkness came first.

"Zoro! Emi!"

 _Zoro was surrounded by a dark fog, little pin points of light interrupted the darkness. His arm reflexively shot out to the sound of his friends' voices, pushing through the thick air engulfing him._ ** _Chopper? Nami?_**

 _The fog twisted around his finger tips, his limbs disappearing slowly into the haze. Panic came over the swordsmen and images flew before his disintegrating body._

 _Yellow eyes pierced him, causing his chest and abdomen to ache. The eyes morphed into a silhouette of the moment Hawk Eyes slashed his chest on the deck of the Baratie. He flinched, reliving the moment, but pushed his semi-corporeal body toward Dracule Mihawk challenging him again._

 _As he reached his hand out to take a fistful of Mihawk's jacket, he was replaced by a pair of little eyes in front of him. They pulled shame and guilt from his heart, but those emotions were replaced with conviction and pride. He watched as they carried her away again, tears streaming down his face. He screamed his promise to her again, hugging himself back together._

 _Then there were dead eyes, the worst of the images, they were a glazed over chocolate brown. Sweet by memory but completely gut-wrenching in front of him. Any composure over himself was lost, "Emi!" He roared her name. He willed for the twinkle to return to those eyes, begged God to return the woman he held such a strong connection with so quickly and so entirely._

"Zoro, wake up PLEASE!"

He shot up from the ground, following the sound of her voice and pulling the small arms on his chest closer into himself. Zoro crashed his lips into hers, ignoring the dizzying in his head. When he felt her body push further into him, his breath released in a deep growl of relief. When he pulled back and traced his fingers over her face, she saw a bloody and completely disheveled mess. Her dress was ripped and stained with the same dark-red substance.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered into her lips, not daring let go of her.

"We almost were." Zoro noticed the weakness in her now, her slouch and airy words. The shaking in her fingers as she ran her hands over her dress to smooth it out as best she could. He finally looks around the room, and saw Chopper and Nami pale faced beside them.

"The ship was attacked, Luffy and the others are outside. Its the men from the Sword shop, they came after Emi's money." Chopper breathed out, unsure of what to say. Nami reached out to Emi when her eyes widened and began to water.

"This is my fault?" Emi questioned, guilt engulfing her entire body. She had killed her father, and now risked the lives of the people who saved her all because she wasn't more careful with her money? Her eyes stung as the tears came, but before they could fall Zoro was standing in front of her.

"No. Its the fault of the men who attacked us." He growled, tying his bandanna over his sweaty forehead. He went to the door, and ignored Emi as she protested. He had to face the men who had put his woman in danger, the men who dared cross Roronoa Zoro, the Demon himself.

His legs moved with such a force; he didn't feel in control. The hall way passed him by, pictures and candles on their side or on the ground completely. Zoro reached the door and pushed it open without hesitation. His eyes met an empty deck with broken tree limbs and splintered wood covering it.

"Give us the money and none of 'yuns gets hurt, ya feel me?" The man, Zoro assumed, was from the shop where Emi had purchased his new blade. Zoro smirked at the thought of killing him with it.

"Look, we don't have any money! Not that we'd give it to you anyway, Nami would kill us!" Luffy yelled as he dodged **.. a cannon ball?** Zoro thought, **The men who own a sword shop brought a CANNON?!**

Turning the corner, a 6-story tall black, iron cannon came into view. The swordsman wondered how he'd missed it. How to defeat a cannon? Luffy saw him and cheered that he was okay, Ussop used him as an excuse to retreat. Sanji didn't take his raised eyebrow off the giant armory as he panted, out of breath from battle and Franky stood murderous on a broken piece of mast.

"You're gonna regret attacking this ship, bro." Franky's normally light hearted voice, weighed down with the thoughts of his life's work laying broken beneath him, turned into a low rumble at the word 'Bro.' Zoro's demented smirk widened when he saw his crew-mate share his anger, thankful to have back up if the situation escalated.

"Zoro, that man is strong. Be careful." Sanji warned.

His eyes scouted the area, the man holding the firing mechanism of the cannon was large, but the skinny man behind him seem to do all the talking. He'd be easy to kill once he got to him, but this large man was a wild card. He put off the intense energy but didn't reveal much of what he was capable of while firing the cannon at Luffy.

"That broad in the store today had thousands, if not millions a'berries in a bank bag. I saw it, and I saw her run back 'ere, hours ago." His eyes shifted to the new comer, "Ahh, You must be the man she came in for, see your likin' that blade she picked out. I'll let you keep it, I can make a thousand more with all the dough your girl was totin'." The man's eyes fell on the sword already unsheathed in Zoro's palm. His fingers gripped it tighter.

Zoro lunged at the skinny man with the big mouth, his body moved so fast it was impossible to watch, but as he reached close enough to cut him, the large man jumped in front of him. Zoro's blade sliced through the man, deep, causing a gush of blood to cover the ground in front of him. Zoro laughed as the man fell to the ground, lost to a murderous hunger for revenge. He never stopped going, finally reaching the skinny man. His arms lifted the blade high into the air, positioning himself for a perfect shot at the man's jugular.

"ZORO, WATCH OUT!"

His head flipped around as the large man sunk a long dagger into the middle of his back. The shock threw Zoro to his knees, Luffy flung himself at the man who'd stabbed his first mate.

"Gum, Guuum Rocket!"

He connected to the man, and sent him flying backwards, digging into the earth beneath him. Luffy steadied himself and they watched in horror as the man stood again. He didn't bother to wipe the blood steadily trickling down his face, but Luffy wiped the sweat from his brow.

"What is he?" Sanji questioned, he'd not only lived through two of the most powerful attacks in the sea, but he was standing as if nothing had happened. Earlier, he kicked one of those cannon balls right back at him with no reaction. It'd simply crushed as it hit him.

"Oh, wouldn't ya like to know." The skinny man laughed out loud at the crew before him, he definitely had the upper hand in this match. How'd these fools even get all that money? They had to be the worst Pirates he had ever seen. He had no idea why their bounties were so high. "How did you people even manage to get a bounty? You're weak as hell!" He laughed louder. "Well, seein' as how you'll never defeat him I can tell you my secrets. You'll all be dead shortly."

Zoro twitched at the man's words, unable to disprove them. Each member of the straw hat pirates readied themselves for the worst; Chopper, Nami and Emi creeping from below deck to watch the fight. They positioned themselves on deck, and Emi cringed at the condition of the man she had been going into bed with only hours before, what her actions had done to him. She wanted to run to him, heal his wounds and run away, but she knew him. He'd never be happy until he defeated his enemy, she hoped no one else would die because of her.

"He's a robot! I built him to do some grunt work, but realized he's so much more fitting as a body guard!"

"A robot?" Chopper said, taking in the meaning.

"A… robot? A robot doesn't bleed. What have you done? YOU MONSTER!" Franky yelled and charged at the man, locking arms with the mysterious body guard instead. "You don't have to fight for him, bro! I'm a cyborg, too! You can be free!" Franky pleaded with the emotionless face in front of him. The man broke Franky's grasp and went to punch him in the jaw. Franky dodged and grabbed his arm again. Franky pleaded with him to only speak to him, "Show me you're still in there!"

"You can't reason with it! It's fully under my control!" He laughed manically at the blue haired surfer trying to talk to his weapon like a person.

While they were distracted, Emi got an idea.

"Zoro, you have to take out the store owner! Once you do the other man will be free of his control!" Zoro took the opportunity Franky set for him by distracting the other Cyborg. He charged at the store owner full force, reaching him before his body guard had time to break contact with the Shipwright. Zoro slashed the man almost in half with the force of his rage. As the man fell, so did his creation. Franky took him into his arms as he dropped, already crying for his almost companion.

"Bro! Are you there? Come on, speak to me!"

Emi ran from the ship to where the two were kneeling, Zoro tried to stop her but she ignored him to run to her newest patient. She ran until she was on her knees with her hands on either side of that large man's head. She closed her eyes and felt for his soul.

Everyone was quiet.

They shifted uncomfortably as energy visibly left Emi, they all wanted to know whether the man was human or not. She felt part of herself enter his body, and she willed the torn skin and muscles to heal but they wouldn't. She willed herself to find his soul, but she couldn't. Her eyes fluttered open, and tears fell as she shook her head.

"I'm not sure when he died, but he isn't here anymore."

Franky punched the dirt. Emi took him in her arms.

"This isn't you, Franky. We don't know him, maybe he was dying like you were. Maybe this gave him a little bit more life. Don't beat yourself up, we tried to save him. We did." Emi had gotten to know Franky over the last three weeks as she had watched him maintain the beautifully crafted ship. She was never less than amazed at the small details he could accomplish with such a large body. He had also told her his story, how he came to be, how to he came to become a Straw Hat pirate.

"Thank you, sis."

When they pulled away, Emi stood and turned to the man with green moss hair. She stood a few steps away, unwilling to close the distance. She was afraid that if she touched him, she would heal him before she could stop herself, and she didn't want to do it without his permission. They stared into each others' eyes, completely unsure of what to do next.

"Oi, just fuck already." Sanji said as he turned toward the ship.

"STUPID COOK, FUCK _YOU_!" Zoro yelled before taking Emi by the arm and pulling her toward the ship as well.

The Sunny had a hole in the side the size of one giant cannon ball. It hadn't penetrated very deep as Emi learned Luffy had been wrapped around it at time of impact, but it definitely prevented the ship from sailing today. Nami's trees wore bent branches and had lost tangerines, but were still alive. None of the bedrooms, bathrooms or the kitchen were damaged meaning the crew could still stay aboard during repairs. They went to work cleaning the damage, and Chopper offered to treat Zoro's back.

Emi let him go without hesitation, straying to her room before anyone could say anything. All she could think of was how this was entirely her fault. She couldn't stand seeing their faces, she knew they must hate her. This woman from nowhere who'd shown up and caused so much trouble. By the time she reached her room, she had already decided to leave.

The damage to her room was minimal, she began to gather up what items she still had. Emi threw all the clothes into her scuffed and dented suitcase, and went to the desk to retrieve her books. Pulling open the drawer she was thankful her ink well had been sealed tightly, she handled her notebook with care. Thumbing the pages from the islands they had visited, reminiscing about all the memories she had made in three weeks.

Luffy had probably eaten a million pounds of food, and sang until his throat was sore every night. Luffy, Ussop and Franky had made her laugh, made her feel at home. When they had asked her to join the Straw Hats, she was sure they didn't know what they were taking on. Nami had helped her through the loss of her father, if Nami knew anything, it was how to grieve and move on. Emi felt so guilty about all those lost tangerines, she knew they meant so much to Nami. Sanji and Chopper had taken her abilities, without her abilities, to a whole new level. Chopper had shown her treatments from his island that had never been attempted in her home town. She was not happy about cutting her lessons short, but to face him or Sanji who had taught her so much about cooking would be impossible.

She wrapped the book in the fabric Zoro's gift had been in.

"Zoro."

She said his name out loud, having forgotten all about him. Her savior. The man who had changed her life that day he stopped to help her with a simple errand. An errand that seemed so far away now, from a life so far gone. She wanted so badly to ask her dad what to do, beg him to make her decisions and hold her close.

Emi thought of when Zoro held her close, when she had woken up in his arms and how sweet it had felt. She honestly didn't know what he must think of her; he'd been shot at, nearly blown up and now attacked by a gigantic cannon and a cyborg/robot assassin. What else would happen to him with her around? If he died because of her, he'd never reach his goal. She wouldn't be the reason the world's greatest swordsman never realized that dream.

That made up her mind.

When she was sure no one was around, she ran to take a shower and change. She slipped her ripped and stained kimono off her body, leaving it beside the shower door. Emi turned on the water, feeling steam fill the room and her lungs, bringing with it a sweet and relaxed relief. She stepped under the water's gentle caress, closing her eyes and willing the world to stop. Her fingers danced over the parts of her body covered in bruises and flecked away at the dried blood that covered them. Her long brown hair fell from it's disheveled bun and red mixed with water as it drained from the ship. She stood in the warmth until it began to turn cold, and made her way out as she turned off the water.

She had a new fluffy purple towel with a large red flower that she had purchased from the shop earlier, and she tucked it around herself. Before leaving the shower room she threaded her hair into long braids to dry, then tied them into a bun on the back of her head. She ducked her head out of the door, and peered down both sides of the hallway. It was clear.

Emi bee lined for her room, and leaned against the inside of her closed door when she finally made it. She walked to the bed and rifled through her clothes, still in the suitcase. Her fingers stopped at a white, tight fitted t-shirt and a yellow pencil skirt with red flowers embroidered into it. She slipped her feet into elevated sandals and pushed her arms through a crisp white cardigan, similar to a doctor's coat.

Emi zipped her suitcase and threw it off the bed in front of her. She took one last look around the room that could've been hers forever and checked the hallways for anyone. She walked sadly toward the back of the ship sneaking out from a door under deck. The moment her foot stepped on sand, she wished Zoro was here to help her with her bag. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she decided it'd be the last one.


	7. Why don't you stay? Exit Emi?

**_Chapter 7: Why don't you stay? Exit... Emi?_**

"How far did you think you were gonna get with that huge thing?" Zoro said, reaching out to lift Emi from her collapsed place on the sand. She had only made it three miles before her legs gave out. You would think a woman with the ability to heal would have endless endurance but her abilities only ever seemed to weaken her more.

"How'd you find me?" Emi lowered her eyes, unwilling to see his expression.

"You left footprints."

"How did you know I left?"

"Because I felt you."

Emi's eyes widened, "Y-you felt me leave? What does that even mean?"

Zoro leaned forward into her, running his hands over her back and pulling her into him. "Why would you leave?"

"I caused so many problems. I killed my father, I destroyed your ship. I couldn't bare to see anyone's face. They must all hate me." Emi said, feeling a little ridiculous for being so ashamed, but not being able to help it.

"Shut up." And with that, Zoro took her into his arms and threw all of his emotion, the feelings he didn't understand and pushed his lips to hers clumsily. Emi's eyes shot open with the intensity but closed when she threw in her own feelings. They stood there for what seemed like hours, lips locked and completely engulfed in one another. They only parted when a shout came from the distance.

"COME ON GUYS! IT'S DIIIIIIIIIINNER TIME!" Luffy yelled from a mile off, excited to eat after such a battle, completely aloof to his crew members making out on the beach.

"See? That idiot could care less, no one blames you, not even your father. Now come on, witch woman." Zoro tossed her suitcase up on his shoulder, and in a sense of poetic justice Emi followed slightly behind, admiring him. Watching the way his body moved, unsure of what would come next.

* * *

"Emi! There you are! We've been looking for you all day! The clinic didn't sustain any damage!" Chopper told his own apprentice the good news, as weird as it felt for him to have an apprentice. The others simply ate hurriedly, with large smiles on their faces. Robin sat a little down the bench from the others, smiling knowingly at the young nurse. Emi relaxed, fully and completely as she sat; her own smile growing uncontrollably.

"I'm so glad, Chopper!" She excitedly chattered as Sanji set a plate in front of her. Emi thanked him and filled her mouth, immediately glad to be home. Home. It was her home now, she had no guilt, no questions. This was her home, and THIS was her family. Emi was suddenly aware of the man who had sat so close to her, all while practically ignoring her while he ate.

She would sneak glances at him all dinner, wondering if he realized when he would graze her leg with his own. If he did, he never let on, just kept eating without saying anything at all. When he finished, he stood and announced, "We're going to bed." Pand pulled a blushing Emi, powerless to stop him in her flustered state, right behind him. The crew waved them on, not interested in the least.

When they entered the quiet hallway toward Zoro's room, Emi's blush didn't fade. She was nervous, did he mean he wanted to sleep with her? It wasn't like she didn't want it, but this was a little rushed, a little awkward. Especially with the whole crew knowing? She walked quietly, and so did he. Soon they reached his door and her palms were soaked. She had always wondered what Zoro's room looked like and was pretty excited to see it, despite her nerves.

The room was plain, like she figured it would be. He had a hammock, no desk and little to no belongings. His closet door was open and appeared to have clothing in it, but not much. It smelled of him, the energy of the room felt of him. To her, the room was full of little reminders and… was that her kimono? Her blush reappeared, and he caught her glance.

"I-I found it in the bathroom. I meant to return it to you, but you were gone." He explained, nervously.

"Will you keep it?" She asked, "I know that's we-" He stopped her with a small kiss, gracious he didn't have to return the damaged frock. It was a reminder to him, what they had gone through, all they had experienced together. A growth in himself, and in their relationship that he didn't want to part ways with. She accepted the kiss reservedly, and felt a few more butterflies take off in her stomach.

Zoro pushed her away, "Hold on a second."

"Uhm, Okay?" She responded, nervously wringing her hands over her yellow skirt as she watched the man throw clothes around looking for something. Suddenly he pulled a haphazardly wrapped gift from under a sock. Emi sweat dropped but eagerly accepted the slightly smelly gift. Her shaky fingers opened the present slowly, revealing a black box. When she opened it, she gasped, a beautiful necklace was hugged in a velvet pillow. Her eyes darted to his, and back at the necklace.

It was a gold necklace with a delicate chain, and in the middle was a something she didn't quite recognize, it looked like a small shell. It was beautiful though, and she didn't understand where it had come from. "What is this?"

"Its a necklace."

…

"Where did it come from?"

"I got it on sky island."

…

"No I'm serious, where did you get this?"

"Me too. We got it on an island in the sky before we came to your island. Its a called a Vision Dial. It records images." His fingers picked up the delicate shell and pushed a button, at that moment a flash emitted from the shell and the next action almost caused Emi to drop it. A full size image of the two of them shown before her, as clear as if she was watching a Den Den Mushi.

"Th-this.. is incredible! How does it work?" She smiled and pulled Zoro close to her, pressing the button and getting a more flattering picture. It flashed in front of her and gave her a fit of giggles. Zoro was blushing and adverting his eyes from the picture. It was perfect.

"I don't know how the hell it works. Ask Ussop." He pulled away and grabbed the box from her hand, clicking the button and turning off the image. His large fingers pulled the chain from the box and he stepped behind Emi, clasping the chain around her neck.

"It's amazing, Zoro! I love it, but you don't have to give it to me. Its unbelievable, you should keep it for yourself!"

"I don't want it. It's stupid." He muttered, blushing again as he studied the way it rested over her chest. He noticed her tight t-shirt and skirt, the way her body curved in the light of his room _._ ** _Oh my God, I told the crew 'We' were going to bed. I meant me, ME._** He sighed, too late to change it now, assuming that's why Emi had been so quiet on the trip to his room.

"Go away." He said, turning from her, unsure of what to do now. Zoro didn't want her to go, but he also didn't want her to think he had brought her here to have his way with her. Though the thought didn't exactly repulse him. Emi smiled tenderly, getting the message, and placed her hand on his shoulder, pulling him toward her a bit.

Emi stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." Her fingers brushed the small shell as she left the room. Stopping to rest her back against the side of his door, a huge grin practically splitting her face in half.

 ** _He's so… wonderful._**

Emi walked back toward her room, happy and guilt free. The crew didn't blame her, and she finally let herself off the hook. But as she entered her room and saw the still packed suitcase on her bed, all she could think of was her mother.

 **I must find her. I must tell her how my father loved her until his final breath and I have to find One Piece.**

* * *

 **Author's Note!  
Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was short, but I didn't want to leave you hanging like last time. Please review!**

 **I'd love some requests as to what you'd like to see from now on, if I pick your idea I'll make the chapter name your Pen name!**

 **Thank you!**


	8. Your brother is who!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **OMG You guys, it's been over a year since I last updated and I'm so sorry. I hope you'll continue this story with me! I edited the previous chapters for continuity and because they really needed it. Nothing major changed, but feel free to go back and read since it's been a WHOLE YEAR! This chapter is a little AU as I wanted to set up some back story for Emi. Without further adieu:**

 **Bashsister23- To your request, an Ussop moment. :)**

Emi couldn't believe her ears as the ship's master marksmen painted her a picture of his incredible adventures. Ussop stood powerfully, with one foot on the ships bow and his arms were illustrating his points with ease. Chopper and Emi would 'Ooh,' and 'Ahh!' at the appropriate times and the whole situation had the Swordsman who was sitting a few feet away unnerved.

"None of that is true, Ussop and you know it." He muttered and Emi shot him a disapproving look.

"Regardless, his stories are incredible! And it's rude to interrupt. Please, Ussop, continue!" She smiled up at the man who pulled a slingshot from his bag and began to explain how he'd managed to shoot a fish the size of his village from 1000 feet away with a slingshot made of twigs and underwear elastic.

"THEN my friend Onion ran away behind a tree and begged me to finish the beast off! So I pulled back and the elastic snapped! That's when I had to convince the mayor of my village to take off his underwear! Of course, he obliged because I'm an amazing word smith. After fastening the new, albeit large, underwear to my twig I placed a rock delicately in its place. Lined up the shot... and..." He paused momentarily as he lined up his slingshot with a near by rock, pulling back and letting it go with a determined gaze. "It hit the fish right between the eyes!"

When the bomb made contact with the rock, an explosion caused Emi and Chopper to squeal with delight. Emi applauded Ussop at the grand finale of his story and Chopper nodded knowingly at the awesomeness of one of his best friends.

"The only crazy thing that ever happened in my village was you guys! I can't imagine growing up in such an interesting and violent place!" Emi said and she stood up, she nodded to Ussop with her words and placed a finger on her chin in thought. "In fact, I am hardly as qualified to be a pirate as you! And my Mother was apparently a really great pirate!"

"Well, don't feel too bad. My dad was a pirate, too! In fact he is on the crew of Luffy's hero Shanks!" Ussop boasted. "Where do you think he got that straw hat of his?"

"Red-haired Shanks?! Come to think of it.. I think I remember him coming to visit once!" Emi thought very hard back in time, remembering one of the parties her mother threw before leaving town. "Yes... It was right after he lost his arm! He told me he saved a stupid boy from a giant sea monster! You don't mean... Luffy!" Emi called for the Captain at her recent revelation. "Luffy, where are you?!" A hand whizzed passed her face and soon her entire captain crashed into the hull beside her. The force rocked the boat a little and caused Emi to fall backwards into a sitting position. Zoro sat up and yelled at Luffy to be more careful, but when Emi started laughing he relaxed back into his seat.

"Luffy! You know Ace!" Emi sat up and exclaimed, she didn't know how she had missed it all this time. "Ace is my cousin!"

"Ace is my brother! Does that mean you're my sister?!" Luffy said excitedly, but Ussop and Zoro shook their heads.

"SHE JUST SAID THEY WERE COUSINS, SO AT MOST YOU'D BE COUSINS NOT SIBLINGS!" Ussop exasperated, but Zoro drew another connection in his head.

"How are you related to Portgas D. Ace?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at the implication on the tip of his tongue.

"Well, I'm not really sure! It was definitely on my Mom's side because she always told me about him when I was little. He's older than me, and she always wished we could meet but she said it was too dangerous because of who his dad was. I think his Mom must have been my Mom's sister though, because she always she said her sister died in childbirth and that Ace was her nephew." She nodded as she drew the dots, it made the most sense.

"Oh yeah, Ace's dad is Gol D. Rodger, so that makes sense." Luffy said like it was the simplest and least interesting fact he had ever recited.

"WHAT?!" The entire crew yelled at the rubber man who might as well have sprouted three heads and a tail.

"D..do..does that mean...Your Dad is Gol D. Rodger, t..t..too?" Ussop stuttered while slowly lifting his outstretched finger at Luffy. Zoro couldn't help but share the sentiment as he awaited the answer with baited breath.

"No, Ace is my adopted brother." Everyone let out a huge sigh, "Monkey D. Dragon is my Dad."

"THE REVOLUTIONARY?!" Ussop yelled as the breath he began to let out caught in the back of his throat. Chopper and Ussop felt the panic rise in their bodies and force itself free through the running of their feet, they lost control and only pivoted when faced with the side of the large ship. Their fingers clung tightly to their cheeks almost afraid that the world government would spite them right where they stood. Zoro grinned with a mischievous smile Emi didn't quite recognize, but her heart skipped at the fire behind it.

"Well, as scary as _that_ is, I guess it makes sense that my Mother was a Gol D. Rodger pirate if her sister was in love with him...Or maybe it was vise versa? Who really knows! I am a little disappointed we aren't really related though, Luffy." Emi said while trying to ignore the chaos of her crew mates' panic attacks.

"You're part of my crew now! We're all family!" The dark haired captain exclaimed as his smile grew beyond his cheeks.

"OHNOYOUDON'T! I can't be the family of some big revolutionary! The World Government will spite me where I stand!" Ussop yelled as his path around the Sunny continued, the frustration mounting in Zoro grew like carbonation in a shaken soda bottle. Every foot step of Ussop and Chopper pushed him further into the danger zone, his finger inching toward his blade. He clenched his muscles in preparation to pounce, aiming his fury and preparing for the explosion that was inevitably building in his chest.

"I'm sorry to say this Ussop, but you are already wanted by the World Government. Apparently so am I and everyone else here, too. I just think it's really great we have each other for support and protection." Emi smiled at the reindeer and marksman, and while it wasn't totally comforting what she said, the idea that they had an entire crew of strong and powerful pirates standing with them was enough to bring Chopper and Ussop to a halt.

Zoro lifted his eyebrows from his stance, but when the pair slid down the hull into sitting positions on the other side of the deck he relaxed back into his own seat.

 _Well, I'll be._ He thought to himself, ever impressed with the woman's ability to change the energy in a room.

"Of course, I'm not very good in a fight and the World Government has sea-prism bullets that completely paralyze anyone with a Devil Fruit so that eliminates half our crew... b..but I'm sure we'll be okay!" She stuttered with a worried smile and large sweat drop on her face, her hands waived in front of her like she was trying to grasp at any sense of comfort. When her words sank in the chaos erupted again and Zoro sprang into action, striking Chopper and Ussop in the back of the head to quickly knock them out before they could shake his bottle again. The pair fell back to back with huge knots and lax faces and Zoro stepped to Emi and looked down at her concerned face.

"I will always protect you." He gruffed seriously as Emi's wide eyes went between him and her newly unconscious friends. "Watch them try to take you." Zoro's lips twitched on the side in another sadistic smile, and while the nurse knew she should be afraid of the blood lust in his eyes, all she could feel was the heat rising from her core. The heat reached her cheeks and he watched the pink blush form under her eyes.

 _Fuck._ His body pulled towards her and he almost couldn't resist the urge to wrap himself around her now in front of the entire crew. Her eyes locked with his and she couldn't have moved if she wanted to, afraid that her arms would snake around his waist before her brain remembered they were out in the open.

"Gee guys, bedroom eyes much?" Nami teased as she looked up from her map. Her legs stretched out in front of her on a very comfortable looking deck chair. Emi's cheeks blazoned at the reminder of her uncouth display, and Robin smirked from behind a book. Her ghostly arms checked the two pirates still comatose from Zoro's wrath. Luffy let out a hardy laugh, the pressure building in his rubber stomach until he resembled an over sized basketball. The crew had to admit, if it were between death and living life under the thumb of tyranny, they liked their chances.

This is a short return! But more is on the way!

Please forgive the long, long absence. :)


	9. You are mine

_**A/N- Hello Everyone! Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review so I know what you guys think :3**_

The sweat on her brow caused a stinging sensation that forced her eyes to squeeze shut momentarily. It gave more than enough opportunity for the man to swipe at her legs and bring her rear end to connect forcefully with the ground. She let out an 'oof' before sighing and laying down the rest of the way on the deck.

"Generally, laying down isn't the best defensive move against an enemy." Zoro grumbled before sitting down beside the exhausted woman. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt his leg come to rest an inch from her side.

"It's been a whole week since you started training me and I haven't improved at all. You are all so powerful, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to fight." She wasn't feeling sorry for herself as much as she was genuinely concerned. How could she protect herself against the intense enemies of their crew? "I'm a liability."

"It takes many years to reach the skill level we're on, but you will never improve by giving up." The swordsman looked down at the bruises covering her body as they slowly disappeared. She had taken quite a few hits, but nothing compared to what she faced as a member of their crew. "You need to focus on your strengths. You're skinny and have long legs. It'll make you faster than the larger, bulkier enemy. You're honing your healing abilities which will make you invaluable on the battle field. If you can learn how to dodge and weave, we should be able to take care of the front lines."

Emi sat up suddenly, pushing herself quickly up off the ground and pulling her fists up in front of her chest. "I will get better!" She chanted before reaching a hand out toward her mentor. "Zoro, I want to become an asset to this crew. We all have so much to accomplish!" He took her hand and smirked as he stood up. It wasn't true that she hadn't improved as her endurance had doubled in only a week and her recuperative abilities didn't seem to drain her energy as drastically as it had before. Her resolve had only grown as well, and he was thankful for that. You can teach someone anything but they have to be willing to work for it.

"I'm going to come at you. Your goal is to get by me and to your downed comrade over there." He pointed to a very dramatically laid out Usopp. His arm was over his forehead and his tongue was thrown across his cheek. He let out a pained cry and began to writhe on the deck, Zoro's eye twitched but he didn't comment.

Without warning Zoro's arm swung out toward Emi at mid speed. Her eyes widened in surprise, but unlike before she ducked quickly. Her feet shuffled toward Usopp,but he pivoted quickly and reached toward her again. This time his fingers only grazed her back before she evaded his grasps and flung herself onto the marksman triumphantly. Usopp sat up and cheered quickly cured of his imaginary injuries. Her smile was small but it lit up her face with a satisfied glow that caused the swordsman's heart to skip. Even though she had miles to go, he was incredibly proud of her improvement from the weak and inexperienced girl he had pulled from that burning building. Something changed in her the day the Sunny had been attacked and it was for the better.

"Zoro?" She asked looking up at him from her place on the deck a few feet away, "I can't stand up."

He couldn't help but smirk, scooping her up and bringing her face level with his. Her cheeks flushed, and he was honestly surprised with himself. In his entire life he had never been affectionate, but something about this woman changed him on a molecular level.

 _ **Witch Woman.**_

And he loved it.

Her smile returned as the distance between their faces closed, "Hey guys! How's training going?!" Emi jumped back at the question from her captain.

"OhHiLuffy! It's.. uh.. it's going well! I dodged Z.. Zoro and got to Usopp! I still have a long way to go though." She stuttered as her face reddened and Zoro 'hmf'ed, avoiding Luffy's eyes.

 _ **Idiot.**_

"That's awesome! Lunch is ready!" He bounded off and followed suit, singing a stupid song about fish kabobs or some other menial food item. It made Zoro squint his eyes and groan again, but Emi giggled as the boys skipped off arm-in-arm.

"Can you walk?" He huffed, making sure to help her balance before pulling away and grumbling toward the kitchen. She nodded and smiled sweetly at her knight in shining armor.

" _You need to learn how to defend yourself." Zoro said, but his eyes remained focused on the dark sea. His injuries from the android were still fresh, and he wouldn't let her touch them. Emi jumped at his sudden words, they had been standing in silence for so long._

" _You're right, I can't expect everyone to be there to protect me every time. I also can't expect to continue to stay here as a member of the crew without something to give back. Will you teach me?" Her eyes were twinged with water, and the glow of the moon off the ocean waves reflected in the pools. Delicate fingers brushed the hot, rough skin of his elbow and he shifted to look down at his charge. He had already decided to train her before broaching the subject, but the conviction in her expression was almost startling._

" _We'll get started tomorrow." His eyes darted back to the sea, but his arm didn't pull from her reach. In fact he seemed to close the distance between them, if only by an inch._

"How's your training going, Em?" Nami asked over a plate of warm food, her fingers balancing a silver fork. The entire crew was gathered at the table actively devouring Sanji's latest exemplary dish. A plate and cup of hot tea awaited her in her usual spot and a smile pulled into her cheeks.

"It's going well, Nami! Thank you so much, Sanji. This looks amazing!" Her stomach groaned as she slid into her chair, hardly being able to contain herself long enough to use silverware. Sanji's eyes grew big and pink and his dance was wrought with appreciation, but before he could flounce his way toward Emi's seat, Zoro hit him in the chin with the end of his sword.

"No."

"I was just going to accept the beautiful ladies appreciation, Moss Head." The blond cook fought back, but the swordsman ignored him and took his own usual seat beside her.

 _ **CEEEEEEEERRAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKK**_

A terrible screech breached the walls of the ship, causing everyone to cringe. The sound was starting to grow on Emi, it announced the arrival of the News Coo. A very strange but helpful bird who delivered Newspapers to various ships out at sea. Chopper left to great the bird, as well as throw him a tip from their wonderful lunch. He returned quickly and distributed sections among the crew, who fell into a routine of scouring their favorite parts.

"New wanted posters are here!" Usopp practically sang, taking each out and scouring for those of his crew. "And look who made the cut!" He tossed a thin paper toward the middle of the table, and Emi gasped at what she saw.

 **WANTED**

 **Emi Ueda, known daughter of Gol D. Rodger pirate and new member of the Straw Hat pirates. Possessing abilities of the Heal Heal fruit, known to be traveling with dangerous persons.**

 **1,000 Berries**

Emi felt her face heat at the picture before her. "How... how did they even get that?!" The eyes staring back from the poster were not her own, but those of her Mother. And those of two healthy rice balls. "Ahhhhh!" She cried as she slouched into her seat, Zoro's eyebrows twitching as he remembered the first time he had seen that photo.

"I wanna see!" Luffy practically yelled over the table, gearing his arms to stretch toward the piece of newsprint.

"No." Zoro said, blocking his Captain's gummy fingers and snatching the paper from Emi's hands. He squished and rolled the paper into a ball before walking out of the kitchen. Emi watched with big eyes as he walked away and sweat-dropped at the idea of her name being associated with such a racy photo.

"So, what's your bounty?" Nami asked to break the awkward silence, her smile holding little secret of her intentions. "Mine is 66,000,000 berries. Luffy's is over 300,000,000 berries!" She gloated, Emi's eyes widening at the monstrous totals.

"Um... 1,000 Berries." The newest Straw Hat squeaked both with a new fear of her crew mates and feeling rather small at her own measly bounty.

"Aw, that's okay! Chopper's is only 50!" The pink headed woman laughed, smacking Emi on the back and standing up to empty her own plate into the trash. "I'm going out to survey the waters and make sure we're on track!" With that, she flounced out of the room and left behind a very diminutive feeling Emi.

"I.. I didn't realize you had such an impressive bounty, L..Luffy!" She stuttered as she assessed her Captain with a new perspective. He still had the same large and none threatening smile plastered to his face, the same almost scrawny appearance and the sweetest aura a person could have. Emi hadn't realized how little she actually knew about the people she so easily rode into the sunset with, they had been so inviting and so warm. She had never felt like she was in the presence of dangerous pirates, she had only a glimpse of their might when those men had attacked the ship. But even then, their wrath wasn't unprovoked.

"Yeah! It's so COOOOL isn't it?!" He cheered, and soon everyone was standing up to part ways. The overwhelmed brunette found herself almost scurrying away to a part of the deck where no one seemed to reside at the moment. Emi watched the waves crash into the side of the ship, the blue sky melt with the dark blue green of the ocean. It was her favorite pass time since arriving on board, aside from studying with Chopper or listening to Usopp's wonderful stories. She just couldn't believe she had spent weeks with these people, people she wholeheartedly considered her new family, without even knowing they had any bounty much less in the millions of berries!

Of course she knew they were wanted pirates, that had been what started this whole thing back on her island. She didn't realize just how wanted they were!

Did it really change anything? Emi may not have known the monetary value of their wrongs to society, but she had learned so much about who they were. An overwhelming energy entered her radar, but it held a familiar sort of comfort.

Her eyes widened.

She couldn't even imagine the bounty Zoro might have on his head. She froze and he stopped walking toward her, sensing her sudden wariness of him. "Are you okay?" He rasped, before sitting down cross legged a foot from her, leaning his swords against the wall.

"Z..Zoro, What's your bounty?" She felt small, as small as a thousand berries would standing next to a million. Her feelings were conflicted about the answer, he had sworn to protect her and he was even training her to defend herself. But was there something sinister she hadn't seen in his intentions? Possibly something they were all hiding from her? Emi didn't feel like she really had any value to the crew, but until now she figured they had helped her out of the goodness of their own hearts. And a minute possibility she could give them a lead on One Piece. Though now she thought there was a bigger chance that was the real reason she was still alive.

"66,000,000" He said with no real emotion, his eyes slipped closed as they did when he was holding her at a distance. The flash of horror in her stance caused him to tense, ready to catch her if she decided to jump overboard. He figured now was a good a time as any to tell her how he became a pirate in the first place. "When I met Luffy I was being held in a marine base. The spoiled brat son of the Navy captain there was a complete asshole. He had a wolf that he used to terrify the villagers, I killed it before it could attack a little girl."

Her shoulders relaxed a twinge, but uncertainty still filled her belly with a hot, boiling fear. She didn't dare interrupt his story, and hung to each word like they would save her life.

"At the time I was known as a great Pirate hunter, and because of that the kid said he would let me and the girl go if I let him string me up outside the base for a month. After a week Luffy broke in and asked me to be part of his crew, and I refused. At the time I never would have considered becoming a dirty pirate. I was going to pay my dues and leave. But he wouldn't stop. Soon he told me the kid was full of shit and was going to execute me in three days." His own stance was informal and relaxed, though he was watching the woman closely as his story unfurled.

"Apparently when he found out he punched the brat so hard he broke his nose and rushed the Marine Base. Luffy saved my life and that's when I vowed to help him reach his goal as long as he didn't interfere with mine. I became a pirate because the most sincere man I've ever met was a pirate. I trust him with my life." His honesty was uncharacteristic and it felt stupid laying his inner most thoughts out at her feet, but he could understand her anxiety. They were both people who never considered they would end up pirates, but at least he made the decision willingly. She had been forced to become a pirate or find herself alone and wanted by the marines in a strange place.

"We mean you no harm. You're one of us." He ended, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Emi found herself considering the details again, checking them for any signs of falsehood. Zoro was a lot of intimidating things. He was strong beyond her comprehension, he had probably killed many people and hurt countless more, and still she felt his heart was good. His energy was that of a protector and someone who valued honor beyond all else. The man had even shown her this was true innumerable times in only a few months. Her bones started to relax, she felt him stand beside her and slowly lift an arm around her to place his hand on the rail she was leaning against. The warmth that flooded her was calming, and it melted the rest of the ice cold fear in her core. His embrace was more familiar than anything she had experienced since the destruction of her home. It _was_ her home.

Her shoulders turned into the side of him and she hungrily took in his warmth, her arms reaching up in front of her to wrap around his neck. "Thank you for saving me that day. Thank you for bringing me here and convincing Luffy to accept me. I don't care why, but I couldn't imagine being anywhere else." She buried her face into his chest, embarrassed at her sudden admission.

"No problem." He grunted as he rigidly turned himself into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. His nose was filled with the scent of roses and salt, the soft skin of her cheek smoothing across his own as she brought her lips to his. It was so soft, he barely brushed against her almost like he was afraid to break her if he pushed too hard.

Emi pulled back slightly, smiling up into his eyes and pushing her body in closer to his. His eyes were dark, his body was heavy and soon his lips captured hers again with a more certain force. They stood there in each others' arms for what could have been days or half a second. Emi's lips were swollen and pink, her eyes hooded with a craving she had never encountered. Her fingers slipped between his as they entered a door into the hull of the ship, weaving through hallways. Her feet moved toward her destination but her brain hadn't quite caught up with the intent. He followed her lead, more aware by the second where they were going. Crossing the familiar doors to the more secluded area of bedrooms where Emi resided, the glow from the candles on the wall only fueled their escape.

Soon, the tall woman fiddled with the knob of her door, turning toward Zoro with big eyes. "Ah, come in?" She soothed, a little breathy, and before he could answer he pushed her inside with the power of his kiss. He closed the door behind them, and she pushed back until he was against the door itself. Her fingers shakily threw the latch and her feet shuffled backwards until her calves hit the soft mattress of her bed.

"Are you-?" Zoro pulled away to ask, but Emi silenced his question with a nod and a pull of his shirt. He had never... she had never... but they worked seamlessly toward their current goal. Clothes hit the floor and soon her skin smoothed so sweetly against the tears of his chest. He slowly picked up the shy woman in front of him and gently adjusted her onto red satin pillows. Her hands pulled down at the blankets under her until they were both snuggled beneath their warmth.

He looked down at Emi, her white unmarked skin and soft eyes. She looked up at him, the man who carried her bleeding through a strange town, risking capture to make sure she lived. The man who cut down an android and insane shop keeper to make sure she was safe. Emi couldn't think of a better way to convey her feelings for this man. For her man.

"I want to give you all of me." She breathed into him, still shying back a bit from his naked form. "I want... I want to be yours."

"You are mine." He growled lowly before closing their distance once and for all.

 _ **OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP**_

 _ **A/N- Hey, hope you enjoyed! :D**_


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone, Alex here!

I just wanted to let you guys know I am in labor with my third child and that I may not be updating for a few more days. I've got progress on the next chapters already and just didn't want you guys to give up hope!

Upload soon!


	11. Together!

Emi struggled against the warm fog that held her so snugly inside her dreams. Reds and blues danced in petals around her, forming memories of hot summer days with Mamoru or late nights of scrounging for medicinal herbs with her father. A strong wind snapped her head in time to catch the flowers of her past life disappear into a distant blur. Instantly the subtle rocking of the Thousand Sunny was undeniable. First, the wooden deck came into focus but the dark wood under her was unrecognizable. Her feet stumbled as a gail of rain and ice hit her skin with the vengeance of a speeding bullet. Men shouted and ran passed without seeing Emi as the rest of the strange ship came into focus.

"Emi!" A woman's voice roared her name with an urgency that instantly snapped her into the moment. It was almost completely dark, the waves of the black ocean were as high as the mast of the grand ship. "Emi!" Her voice tore against the rushing of the waves, and it pulled Emi from her grip on the bow.

"Mom?!" Emi shouted back, desperately pushing through the freezing water that was slowly reaching her knees. A sickening crack sounded from behind her and all at once she was pushed under the weight of the ocean.

"Ah!" Emi shot up with a huge gasp of air, gripping tightly to the bed beneath her. The cool breeze of her dark room flitted icily against her naked form, causing a shiver at the memory of her nightmare.

"Emi?" The sound of her name caused the woman to jump again before relaxing at the sight of the moss-headed swordsman. "What's wrong?" His deep voice soothed her racing heart faster than he had anticipated, her arms snaking around him to bury her face into his neck.

"I had a dream about my mother." Emi said softly into him as he pulled her back down on to his chest and ran his fingers over her bare back. "We were in a storm. The ship we were on was rocking and bowing, she was calling out to me and then…" Her voice trailed off and his rough hand stilled on her lower back. "We sank."

"It was just a dream," Zoro said matter-of-factly, his face staring at the top of the four poster bed at the intricate carvings. He hadn't seen the other bedrooms of the ship before picking his own. It was located at the front of the ship next to the main deck, no turns or stupid hallways to get lost in. It hadn't been intended as a bedroom though, so he had placed a hammock in the corner like he'd slept in on the Going Mary. It was sufficient. But the detail put into the furniture of this room made him question his decision.

"You're right, but still." She looked up at him with concern running deep inside muddy eyes. Tears had formed in their corners, but the first tear had dare not break. Zoro's face softened, but his grip tightened around her waist. He wasn't much for words, it just wasn't what he had focused his time on perfecting. Now he wished he'd spent all this time training his ability to know what to say to take the pain from her beautiful face.

 _ **Witch Woman.**_

He sighed. Her eyes widened.

His lips crashed into hers with a force he hadn't intended. But when her arms pulled him closer instead of pushing away he relaxed and deepened the kiss. He didn't know what to say to tell her what he was feeling, but he had a way now to show it.

His fingers lightly traced up her thigh, over her subtle hips and onto her stomach. Zoro flattened his palm to her skin and continued his path over her breast. Emi's skin felt like silk beneath his leather fingertips, her cherry lips were candy on his desert frown. The idea that something could cause her harm and he couldn't slice it up with his swords frustrated him beyond belief. His training fell short of emotional matters all together. Her nails scratched his back lightly and his chest stretched out in an involuntary moan. His hands squeezed gently around his handful of bosom and her back arched and pushed her further into him.

"Oh, Zoro." She breathed into his lips, her hips bucking her exposed mound into his hardening heat. He struggled against another involuntary moan before bringing his hands down to guide her spreading legs around him. He leaned over her while repositioning himself, her face going deep into her hair that hid her neck from his view. The scent of her hair had been his guilty pleasure when the wind would guide it thickly around him and now he got to appreciate it's floral musk unabashed.

"Wait." She pushed him back slightly but held him close when his back tightened to sit up. "I… I have never been this close to another person. I hadn't even kissed a boy, now I'm… I'm sharing my bed with one, well a man. I just don't want you to think I'm like this with anyone else." Her eyes were still teary, her voice shaky, but all Zoro could think about was imagining her underneath another man. His eye twitched.

"I didn't think that of you." Was all he said, his eyes holding hers with determination. "I have never had time for women. My goal was always what was most important to me."

She relaxed as his words wrapped around her like his arms. Emi released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and looked harder into the eyes of the man she could now call her lover.

 _ **Love.**_

Was it too soon? Certainly if she could let him have her virginity so easily he could have her heart. But it was guarded. The ice from her dream chilled her to the bone and caused a shiver that shook Zoro. Her mother had left a hole in her that she wasn't sure she could move on with. It wouldn't be fair to him for her to half love him.

"I have to find her now. She needs to know my father loved her with his dying breath, I need to know why she left." Her words were unsure, their point hiding behind a thick bush of insecurity. "I'm not sure I can trust another person before I know her reasons. I mean, I trust you with my life, but I ju-"

"Shut up." He growled softly before overtaking her lips with his.

He had seen the fear welling in her eyes as she explained herself. He could see what she was trying to get at and he didn't know what to say, but he understood. She had something she needed to do and so did he.

That didn't mean they couldn't accomplish those goals together.

 _ **OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP**_

Hey everyone, this is a short fluffy chapter to get back in the swing of things!

Thanks so much for all the well wishes! We are healthy and doing well! I couldn't have asked for a better delivery and recovery has been a snap. It meant a lot to get all your well wishes! :D


End file.
